Balada Ramadhan: d'Bojong Konoha
by Nohara Rin
Summary: AU. Keseharian saat ramadhan para remaja dari yang asli sampai perantauan di Bojong Konoha, kampung tersembunyi di pinggiran tanah Betawi. Padang Jawa Madura Sunda Betawi Ambon Bali Kalimantan Bugis hampir lengkap. FanFic kriuk2 untuk temen ngabuburit :D
1. Kenalan Donk!

**Balada Ramadhan: d'Bojong Konoha**

Oleh: Kitty Kuromi © 2012

Pinjem karakternya ya, Kishi-_senseeeiiii_.

Warn: Au/OOC-PARAH/setting Indonesia/bahasa daerah campur aduk/Mata Uang Rupiah/Garing Crispy.

FanFic special untuk menyambut bulan ramadhan ^^ Untuk chappy ini ber**format** seperti _**documenter**_, karena masih **pembukaan pengenalan tokoh**.

_Chapter I: Kenalan dulu donk!_

* * *

Hamparan pemukiman yang disela-selai oleh pepohonan rindang itu nampak menyejukan dan nyaman. Tukang sayur, gado-gado, tukang kambing, pedagang pasar, remaja _majelis ta'lim_ sampai remaja pengangguran, semua KOMPLIT.

Di sinilah Bojong Konoha, kampung tersembunyi di pinggiran tanah Betawi. Dari yang perantauan sampai keturunan betawi asli. Mari kita kenali tokoh-tokoh utama yang akan menjadi sorotan dalam Balada Ramadhan: d'Bojong Konoha. **Kenalan dulu donk!**

* * *

_**Naruto Uzumaki **__(Batak, 19tahun)_

Halo, kenalin, gua Naruto Uzumaki (lambai-lambai nggak jelas di depan kamera). Mak gua Kushina Uzumaki, panggilannye 'Mpok Kush' padahal dia jelas keturunan batak! (nampilin Kushina lagi nambel lipstick).

Kushina: Bah! Ganggu orang pakek gincu saja kau! (lempar lipstick ke kamera, hingga terdengar suara zreeet, dan mati.)

Dan babe gua… (Naruto ngasemin muka) namanye tuh jelas-jelas MINATO, kenape die jadi di panggil Yondy? Keren amat! (nampilin Yondy lagi nyisir rambut di depan kaca dengan gumaman lagu rhoma irama) katanye sih, Yondaime name kecilnye die. Tapi sumpah dah, gua kagak percaya!

Oh ya, gua ini turunan batak, tapi gua lahir di mari, tanah Bojong Konoha tercinta! (Pose _titanic_ tapi sendirian di atas batu lapangan kampung Bojong Konoha)

Dan gua paling suka banget makan indomi! Makanya gua sering banget maen ke warung kopinya Sai, buat makan indomi, ngopi, dan nongkrong-nongkrong gitu deh.

Gua ntu demeeeen banget sama cewek dari kampung sebelah—Condet Oni no Kuni. Namanye SHION. Die cakep! Baek! Kadang die dateng kemari gara-gara mau ngehadirin acara marawis atau majelis ta'lim gitu. Beuh, alim juga yah cewek kaye die. Kadang gue denger kata orang dia begitu soalnya demen ama Sai yang notabene temannya si alim Neji. Tapi gue sih anggep ntu cuma gossip belaka!

Cita-cita gua adalah jadi kepala desa Bojong Konoha! Biar tampang gue ada di setiap ruang kelas anak-anak SD maupun SMP gitu dehhh…

Yah… Gua ntu ganteng. (Nampilin Naruto berpose berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangan lainnya menyusup di rambut, mengangkat dagu dengan tatapan menggoda) Meski banyak orang katarak manggil gua BERUK! Kagak peduli dah ah, nyang penting, gua GANTENG! Karena emak gua selalu bilang begitu.

Gua lulusan STM taon kemarenannye, tapi sampe sekarang gua beloman dapet kerjaan. Gua sih pasrah dan tawakal aje nerima semuanye.

(Naruto berpose megang gitar.) Nah, ni lagu pas banget buat gua.

"Banyak orang bertanya, diriku mau jadi apa? Udah nggak kerja? Juga nggak kuliah? Tapi begini aku apa adanya…?"

Eh? Bener kagak tuh liriknye begono? Entu tuh lagunye BANG IWAN PALES! Gue ngepens banget-bangetan deh same dieeee!

(Tiba-tiba banyak slankers bersiap ingin menghajar Naruto. "ITU LAGUNYA SELEEENGGG! (SLANK)")

* * *

_**Hinata Hyuuga **__(Sunda, 19 tahun)_

Em… (Hinata mainin jarinya kaya biasa) em… (dan terus seperti itu sampai kuromi selaku author yang ngerekam dia jadi bosen sendiri)

Kuromi: Hinata, ngomong dong! Durasi! Durasi!

Hinata: Emm… saya teh malu… neng Kuromi yang guelis aja atuh yang ngomong, saya nteu bisa…

Kuromi: *terbang melayang di atas awan* oke deh, kamu bener, Hin, aku geulis. Karena itu, aku wakilin kamu deh yaaa. #kicked.

Kuromi: Oke, karena Hinatanya malu-malu, biar Kuromi kenalin nih si Hinata. INI DIA~! HINATA KEMBANGNYA BOJONG KONOHAAA! Terkenal montok, kalem, cantik, lemah gemulai, suara yang halus khas logat sundanya. Hinata ini berasal dari Bandung, ikut orang tua ke Bojong Konoha soalnya mau bantuin kedua orang tua yang buka rumah makan khas sunda di mari.

Hinata juga punya sepupu bernama Neji Hyuuga dari bali.

Sayangnya, cewek secantik dan seanggun Hinata harus menjadi _fallen angel_ saat menaruh harapan pada pemuda jabrik pirang yang dijuluki temen-temennya dengan kata BERUK—ehm, Naruto.

* * *

_**Sasuke Uchiha **__(Madura, 19 tahun)_

Hn, gue Sasuke. Turunan Madura. Bokap aseli Madura, nyokap Surabaya. (Nampilin tampang datar Sasuke yang lagi pakek sarung kotak-kotak biru dongker-putih sama kaos oblong warna hitam, tak lupa peci di ujung kepala belakang yang nggak nutupin poni _emo-style-_nya)

Bokap nyokap gue usaha sate Madura dan berhasil banget tuh.

Biarpun kata orang gue nih tampang Madura banget—walau ganteng—gue nggak ngerasa berlogat Madura sama sekali. Biasa aje tuh, malah kadang gue ini kebetawian. Mungkin karena tanah kelahiran gue, dimari. Bojong Konoha. (Sasuke dengan berkacak pinggang sebelah tangan, nengok kebelakang—terlihatlah pemukiman Bojong Konoha)

Aslinya gue nih kuliah di kota sono. Di UI, Universitas Inkarjanji. Jurusan arsitektur. Jarang banget gue pulang ke Bojong Konoha kalo kagak _weekend_ atau liburan. Malah gue males banget pulang ke mari. Soalnya gue lebih tenang di kosan gue di kota sono. Kalo di mari gue empet banget, ama cewek-cewek yang ngejar-ngejar gue—maklum orang ganteng. Apa lagi penjaga konter cewek Madura namanya Karin! Bujubuneng, die agresip bener sama gue.

Tapi, semenjak ada cewek jawa—dari Surabaya, anak angkatnya bidan Tsunade, gue jadi rajin banget pulang ke Bojong Konoha buat liat die. Gayanye nggak banget dah, tapi kelakuannye lucu abis. Gue sering berantem beberapa kali sama die, tapi justru gue suka gangguin die terus. Suara medoknya itu lho… ehem—ngangenin.

Namanya Sakura, dia buka warung sembako di mari, dan itu bikin gue sengaja nanya-nanya ke nyokap ada yang mau dibeli di warung nggak—karena dengan senang hati gue mau bolak balik warung Sakura – rumah gue. Kekekeke~ oke cukup, gue udah OOC nih. Tentu aja, di depan seluruh warga Bonjong Konoha gue tetep pasang tampang dingin gue.

Gue yang terkenal _badboy_, sekarang jadi terus-terusan pake sarung dan peci, karena dongkol setengah mampus, Sakura demen cowok kaya Neji pandai-mengaji-alim-dan-santun. GUE JUGA BISA! Yah, walaupun gue akuin gue belum khatam Al-Quran kaya Neji—ehm, gue baru juz 3. Gue juga belum lama mendalami! Jadi nggak usah lo pada ketawa!

* * *

_**Sakura Haruno **__(Jawa, 18tahun)_

Ehm, wadoh, isin aku rek… = aduh, malu saya…

Okhe, phermirsa, kulo Shakura! (Nampilin perempuan berambut merah muda sedang mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan sambil setengah tertunduk. Cewek itu pake kaos hello kitty dan rok rempel jadul selutut juga tak lupa sandal jepit swallow.)

Dhari Shurobhoyo. Aku iki aseli arek shurobhoyo, lho. Aku kesini, ke Bhojong Konohah soale aku dhi angkat anak sama ibhuk Tsunadhe. Ibhuk kui apik tenan wonge = ibu itu baik banget orangnya, bheliau perhatiin aku dhan khasih aku dhukungan untuk bhuka usaha dhi sini.

Ushaha buka warung sembhako, unthuk bhisa terusin kuliah aku tahun dhepan. Yah, mudah-mudahan ae…

Oh yha, aku iki naksir tenan karo Mas Nejhi = Saya ini naksir banget sama mas Neji. Soale Mas Nejhi orangnya bhaek, alim, puinterr ngajine. Pokok'e calon shuami idhaman lah! (Tanpa sadar, Sakura peluk karung beras di warungnya saat menjelaskan tentang Neji)

* * *

_**Sai Shimura **__(Sunda, 19 tahun)_

Asalamu'alaikum, perkenalkeun, saya Sai Shimura. (Nampilin Sai dengan sarung juga peci yang membungkus rapih kepalanya)

Asli dari Cisarua. Saya teh ke sini karena mau bantuin orang tua yang usaha warung kopi. Walaupun penghasilan pas-pasan, saya mah Alhamdulillah waelah, yang penting pada sehat walafiat, sejahterah sentosa. Tapi saya teh aslinya gemar lukis, meski pun cuma sketsa kasar di atas kertas sih.

Kadang saya pergi sama Neji, sohib saya, si Neji teh kasep pisan, alim dan anggota tetap majelis ta'lim, nteu seperti saya yang kadang-kadang doang ikutan soalnya saya sibuk juga bantu orang tua di warung kopi.

Ehm, kalo ngomongin awewe=cewek cuma bikin lieur naon teh nyaaak… saya kayanya teh naksir sama neng Sakura, yang punya warung sembako tepat di sebelah warkop saya. Cihuy! Tepat sebelahnya, maneh pada liat kaaaan, sebelahan ney urang—hmppp! #dibekepKuromi.

Kuromi: cukup! Sai nya udah OOC~ kita ke next tokoh aja.

* * *

_**Ino Yamanaka **__(Padang, 18tahun)_

Hai haiii, gue INO! (Ino sedang berpose menelungkupkan kedua pipi ala _Cherry Belle_) banyak yang bilang gue itu cantik kaya berbie! Ya iyalah, Ino Yamanaka gituloh. Gue perantaruan dari Padang, tapi jangan kaget sama logat gaul gue, karena menurut gue lidah orang padang tuh bisa sesuai di mana aja, fufufufu.

Oke, gue usaha toko taneman di sebelah warung sembakonya Sakura. Dan di sebelah warung sembakonya Sakura ada siapaaaa? Aaaa! (mendadak heboh) AA' SAI SHIMURA! Si kasep, alim, santun, sundaaa…

* * *

_**Shikamaru Nara**__ (Betawi, 19tahun)_

Hn, gue Shikamaru. Aseli Betawi. (Nampilin muka ngantuk Shikamaru kaya biasaya)

Hobi: tidur. Minat: tidur. Kata favorite: repot lu, ribet lu.

Gue siswa cerdas yang ikut akselerasi pas SMP dan SMA, jadilah sekarang gue mahasiswa semester tujuh, padahal seumuran gue baru semester dua. Gue nggak suka berada di tengah keramaian, keberisikan, dan lain-lainnya yang bikin gue repot. Gue sukanya tempat sepi di bawah pohon, dan tidur.

Sampai akhirnya ada cewek Padang yang cempreng banget juga cantik kayak Berbie dateng ke Bojong Konoha ini sebagai perantauan. Dia buka toko taneman. Dan dia berhasil banget ngalihin hobi tidur gue.

Skripsi gue sebagai calon professor sains pun bergeser gara-gara tuh cewek. Yang tadinya gue mau neliti hewan malah jadi neliti taneman—biar bisa bolak-balik tokonya dia.

* * *

_**Kiba Inuzuka**__ (Bugis, 20tahun)_

Hei, gue Kiba, perantauan dari Bugis. (Nampilin tampang Kiba amburadul kaya biasanya, rambut acak-acakan dan tato di pipi)

Gue berprofesi sebagai seniman tato di Bojong Konoha. Di waktu senggang gue nongkrong sama Naruto dan Shino. Shino Aburame yang merupakan tukang pijit—dengan gaya mendukung, yaitu: kacamata hitam, tapi sial jago banget main caturnya!

Oh ya, gue juga sebenernya—ehm, suka banget sama Hinata. Ituloh awewe dari Bandung! Kalem, gelis, manis, beuh! Tipe cewek idaman banget deh.

* * *

_**Rock Lee**__ (Ambon 20tahun)_

Hei, lai=teman! Beta Rock Lee dari ambon! Beta kemari karena ikut papa beta, papa Gai yang penuh dengan semangat masa muda! Papa beta jadi ketua tim senam ibu-ibu Bojong Konoha, sementara beta sekarang su jadi pengajar kungfu! WHACHAA!

Gimana? Apa beta su mirip Bruce Lee? (Pake baju ala Bruce Lee tapi versi Rock Lee yang hijau ketat itu)

Partner pengajar beta itu perempuan china yang tomboy, namanya Tenten. Tenten punya jurus keren-keren, beta su sering kalah lawan dia. Tenten yang tomboy itu ternyata beta baru tahu kalau disukai Neji. Sementara beta? Beta suka liat Hinata manis. Tapi… ah beta malu…

* * *

_**Sasori Akasuna**__ (Bali, 14tahun)_

Gue Sasori, umur empat belas tahun. Profesi: member terlaris di perkumpulan ojek AKATSUKI—selain pelajar SMP tentunya. Banyak yang bilang gue tengil, gara-gara deketin Neng Sakura yang delapan belas tahun serta medok itu. Nggak jarang juga gue di tempeleng bang Itachi, karena maksa gue manggil dengan sebutan mbak Sakura, tetep aja gue pengennya neng Sakura, biar mesra gituuu…

Gue ini lahir di bali, tapi nenek Chiyo bawa gue ke Bojong Konoha sejak umur gue dua tahun, jadilah gue yang kebetawian begini.

Oh ya, musuh nomor satu gue itu Sasuke, anaknya juragan sate Madura plus adenya bang Itachi yang sohib gue di perkumpulan OJEK AKATSUKI. Karena apa? Dia ntu sering banget melototin gue, kalo gue lagi nyerpis neng Sakura dengan ojek geratis dari gue. Nggak jarang pula, dia ngangkat golok kalo liat gue, buset dah, Madura emang sangaarrr…

Tapi tenang, gue punya ceesan dari kampung sebelah—Pancoran Suna. Namanya bang Gaara. Yah, sesuai dengan nama dan tampang remannya, dia itu tukang cari gara-gara.

Abang Gaara demen maen kemari karena sering merhatiin kembang sini, si teteh Hinata yang terkenal bohay binti cakep itu, anaknya pak Hiasi—pemilik warung makan khas sunda. Warung makan teraman, nggak ada yang berani malak, soalnya _the real_ tukang palaknya itu pedekate sama teteh Hinata (yaiyalah, kalo malak dijamin nggak bakal direstuin deh nanti sama pak Hiasi).

* * *

_**Tenten**__ (Cina, 20)_

Halo, saya Tenten… WHAACHAAAW! (Nampilin cewek cepol dua dengan setelan khas china lagi berpose ngajak berantem pake bawa tongkat kungfu pula)

Saya pengejal kungfu betawi, saya punya paltnel pengajal dali suku ambon, namanya lok lii (suara cadel khas cina, bayangin sendiri deh ya…)

Bial saya tulunan asli cina, oe jangan kila saya bukan muslim, saya ini lajin cholat juga mengaji dengan bli Neji. (bli adalah panggilan buat mas-mas di Bali kan ya?)

Banyak olang bilang bli Neji suka saya, tapi saya malah suka sama Mas Sasuke, mas-mas Madula yang punya tampang ganteng benel. Dia olang juga bisa bela dili dengan SILAT!

* * *

_**Neji Huuga**__ (Bali, 21)_

Asalamualaikum, warrohmatullahi, wabarrokatuh. Bismillahirrohmanirrohim, puji syukur kita panjatkan atas kehadirat dan rahmat-Nya, sehingga di pagi hari yang cerah ini, saya, Neji Hyuuga dapat memenuhi acara Kenalan Donk-nya Balada Ramadhan: d'Bojong Konoha.

Sungguh baik karena author cantik di sebelah sana telah berniat mengisi bulan suci ini dengan… hmpp! #dibekep

Kuromi: *masih merona di puji cantik* oke, biar Kuromi aja yang jelasin, berhubung si Neji malah kaya mau khotbah sholat jumat gitu. Neji Hyuuga, sepupunya Hinata. Orangnya aliiiiiiiim buanget. Dia suka sama Tenten yang terkenal tomboy. Neji itu anggota tetap majelis ta'lim, pengurus masjid, pengajian, acara marawis, dan lain-lain yang berhubungan dengan keagamaan.

Dia berasal dari Bali, kadang logat Balinya masih ketara, tapi udah nyampur dengan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.

* * *

_**Suigetsu Houzuki**__ (Kalimantan, 22tahun)_

Halo pemirse, ketemu pule dengan saye (logat melayu).

Saye Suigetsu, aseli dari Kalimantan. Tapi keluarga saye ada di Malaysie.

Saye ni atlet renang terlincah di Bojong Konoha. Saye sering cakap dengan mbak Karin si perantau asal Madura. Tapi kenape pule mbak Karin suka cakap soal anak tukang sate Madura—Sasuke.

Itu buat hati saye panas, pengen rasanya balek ke kampung karena patah hati, tapi saye bertahan tu semua karena rasa cinta saye pada mbak Karin, juga budak-budak (anak-anak) kampung ni, cande mereka buat penat hilang.

* * *

==00==00==00==

* * *

Orochimaru: Oke pemirsa, itulah sebagian remaja Bojong Konoha yang akan menjadi sorotan dalam Balada Ramadhan: d'Bojong Konoha! (tiba-tiba ada yang mukul dari belakang, orochimaru pun pingsan)

Deidara: Anjir, nih kakek-kakek tua mau nyabot _side-job_ gue! (ngerebut mic) yak pemirsa (naikin satu kaki di atas badan Orochimaru yang pingsan), itu tadi perkenalan ringannya, masih banyak tokoh lainnya yang akan menyusul dan kalian kenal dengan seiring cerita berjalan.

(menyibak poni) Meski puasa masih beberapa minggu lagi, cerita ini di terbitkan untuk pembukaan dan melihat sekiranya bagaimana tanggapan penonton, suka atau tidak? (mulai centil gayanya kaya fitri tropika)

Nah, tunggu aja episode beriktunya yang berjudul: "Ini toh Bojong Konoha." Lalu episode tiga yang akan terbit tepat di hari pertama bulan puasa: "Marhaban ya Ramadhan."

Sakura: Nah jadhi kita akan munchul laghi atau ndak, ithu semhua terghantung tangghapan phara repiuer, bhenar bhegitu toh, mas Nejhi? (nengok malu-malu ke Neji)

Neji: (mengangguk kalem) Insya Alloh, jika Alloh berkehendak…

Sakura: (senyum-senyum)

Sasuke: (ngelirik sinis ke Sakura)

Sakura: Apha kamhu melotot ghitu?

Sasuke: (nyeringai) jenong!

Sakura: Heh?

Akhirnya terjadi keributan antara mas-mas Madura dengan mbak-mbak Jawa itu. Sementara kamera menyorot ke tokoh lain.

Rock Lee: hei lai, beta su tak sabar ketemu lagi dengan kalian semua! Jadi…

Warga Bojong Konoha minus SasuSaku yang lagi adu bacot: REPIU YA…

Kuromi: Karena repiu adalah penyemangat author. Semakin banyak repiu semakin semangat apdettt… (ala Uya Kuya) #dibekep


	2. Ini toh, Bojong Konoha

**Balada Ramadhan: d'Bojong Konoha**

Oleh: Kitty Kuromi © 2012

Pinjem karakternya ya, Kishi-_senseeeiiii_.

Warn: Au/**OOC-PARAH**/setting Indonesia/bahasa daerah campur aduk/Mata Uang Rupiah/NonBaku/Garing Crispy. **Parody** yang **gagal**. Tidak lucu. Sebangsa dan sejenisnya.

_Chapter II: Ini toh, Bojong Konoha._

Seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah muda sedang duduk manis pada salah satu kursi di sudut gerbong kereta. Tubuh kurusnya terbalut kaus oblong agak kegedean berwarna hitam, celana jeans juga nampak kebesaran, tak lupa sepatu kets cokelat yang keliatannya nggak di cuci berbulan-bulan.

_Headset_ hitam dengan aksen putih juga logo _skull_ alias tengkorak tersemat dikepalanya. Cewek itu mengangguk-angguk kalem dengan wajah datar menatap pemandangan luar jendela kereta yang tengah berjalan.

"Wih, metal banget tuh cewek." Celetuk seorang penumpang di seberang sebelah kursinya.

"Yoi coy, cantik pula! Pasti dia _headbanger!_" sahut temannya.

Sementara cewek yang lagi di omongin masih budeg nggak denger, telinga tersumpel dengan alunan lagu _volume_ tinggi. Terus menggangguk-angguk kalem.

"Iwak peyek, iwak peyek…" Gumamnya pelan—sangat pelan sehingga tak kan terdengar oleh dua pemuda yang sedang membicarakannya tadi. "Iwak peyek nasiii jagung."

.

==00==00==00==

.

"BERUUUKKK!" teriak Kiba tepat dikuping Naruto sambil mewek.

"Che! Apaan sih lo, Kib." Bentak Naruto sambil meringis ngorekin kuping.

"Kaki gue, nyooong!" dengan bercucur air mata dan nada melengking menahan tangis di akhir kalimat, Kiba ngejambak rambut jabrik Naruto frustasi. "_Peddina…_" raungnya mengeluarkan logat Bugis sambil tertunduk.

Naruto pun nengok kebawah, dan langsung angkat sebelah kakinya buat pindah tempat.

"Eh? Sori, sori." Cengir Naruto yang di sambut dengan sambaran Kiba pada baju Naruto buat lap ingus. "Oii! Oii! Jangan disitu! Tar orang-orang ngiranye lu lagi mesum ke gua!"

Sementara Shino dengan kalem dan melipat dada di samping mereka. "Hai, kawan, keretanye dah dateng tu. Jadi nak jemput budaknye bidan Tsunade?" tanya Shino berlogat melayu.

"Eh, ada maho noh gan disebelah sono."

"Najis banget ye sist, mahoan di stasiun."

Segala celetukan orang-orang lewat pun menyadarkan si jabrik cokelat. Membekukan mereka seketika dalam pose yang tidak berkelas. Kiba membeku sedang menempelkan hidungnya di kaus Naruto bagian dada.

BUAGH!

Kiba tersungkur.

"Cih! Yey udah bikin malu eike di depan umum, awas yey nanti malem." Ancam Naruto ala waria.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Seorang cowok berambut emo sedang berjalan menggeret koper dengan susah payah. Gimana nggak susah, tangannya emang nggeret satu koper, tapi koper itu tersambung-sambung dengan lima koper lainnya bagaikan kereta.

Saking ribet dan susahnya, dia sampe nggeret pake dua tangan dan berjalan mundur.

_**BRUGH!**_

Akibat di tabrak seseorang, cowok yang punya tampang judes itu pun terjatuh. Ia bangkit dengan kumpulan emosi. "Eh, lo kalo jalan tuh liat-li—" kalimatnya terhenti sekitika.

Seakan waktu berjalan _slow motion_, alisnya terangkat dengan pandangan terpesona. Sungguh jauh dari tampang galaknya tadi.

Dilihatnya cewek berambut merah muda sedang menenteng satu tas besar yang cewek itu bawa dengan satu tangan kebelakang punggung. Ngunyah permen karet, tampang cuek, tatapan menusuk, jaket oblong, celana lepis, sepatu kets. Biar tambah lebay, nih author taburin kelopak bunga mawar dan nyalain kipas angin raksasa biar rambut tuh cewek berkibar-kibar. Tak lupa muterin lagunya Nidji…

'_Bila kujatuh cinta… aku mendengar nyanyian… seribu dewa-dewi jashin… menggema duniaaa…'_

_Keren dan manis banget, cocok nih jadi cewek gue._ Ucap tuh cowok emo bertampang judes dalam hati.

"Liat-liat dhong!" bentakan medok tersebut sukses bikin kusut kaset nidji yang tadi author puter.

"Jhalan kok mundhur, kayak undhur-undhur!" hardik cewek itu, berhasil memuat si cowok _jaw-dropped_. "Mingkem, mas!" ketus cewek berambut merah muda itu dan berlalu dengan bergumam: "Ghanteng-ghanteng mangap."

Masih membeku di tempat, cowok itu pun menoleh saat pundaknya di tepuk. "Oh ya mas, mas'e tau ndak Bhojong Konohah nten pundi?"

Sasuke Uchiha—nama tuh cowok, abis author capek nyebut si cowok, cowok emolah, cowok tampang judeslah, blablabla yang pasti reader udah ngerti kan?—mengernyitkan alis. "Bojong Konoha?"

"Iyo, sampean iso unjukno aku, Bhojong Konohah nten pundi?" tanya Sakura dengan alis terangkat.

Kerutan alis di wajah Sasuke tercetak jelas. "Lo ngomong apa sih? Pake bahasa Indonesia donk!" protes Sasuke judes—masih agak kesel udah diomelin duluan tadi. "Gue nggak ngerti."

Sakura mendengus dan menggerakan bola mata dengan malas. "Zzz. Aku iki nanya karo sampean, Bhojong Konohah tuh dimana?"

Yak, meski Sasuke nggak ngerti keseluruhan arti kalimat itu, dia tau sedikit lah maksudnya. "Oh, lu mau ke Bojong Konoha?"

"Iyo. Naik angkot opo dari stasiun ini?"

"Heh? Naik angkot? Gila lu ya?"

Sakura mendelik. "Sampean yang gila, udah jalane mundur koyok wong edan, ngenyek aku gila, lagi. Ya wis! Ndak jadi nanya aku! Wong kota ra sopan!" ketus Sakura membalikkan badan, tapi keburu ditahan sama tangan Sasuke.

"Eh, tunggu! Main kabur aja lo."

"Sopo seng kabur?"

"Lo mau ke Bojong Konoha kan?"

"Aa—"

"Gue juga! Jadi mending bareng aja. Dari pada lo nyasar." Potong Sasuke sebelum Sakura jawab.

Sakura ngibasin tangan sambil memicingkan mata ke Sasuke. "Sampean iki bukan orang jahat kan? Nanti kalok aku ikut sampean, diculik lagi."

"Enak aja!" kilah Sasuke. "Ngapain lu liatin gue kayak gitu?" hardik Sasuke balik saat menyadari Sakura micingin mata dengan lebay.

"Ndak, aku lagi neliti muka sampean. Keliatan bhuanget lek sampean orang mesum! Aku dewek'an ae lah!" jawab Sakura sambil balikin badan ninggalin Sasuke.

"Dasar sotoy, ini stasiun gambir! Bojong Konoha masih jauh!"

"Tampang sampean ra iso dipercoyo!" sahut Sakura cuek tanpa menoleh.

"Cewek sarap." Gumam Sasuke menggeleng sambil ngelanjutin perjuangan geret kereta kopernya.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Twitter.

narutOI: lg d'stasiun nungguin cewek. Sial kga dateng jg tuh cewek.

inuKiba: lagak lu udah kaya nunggu pacar RT narutOI lg d'stasiun nungguin cewek. Sial kga dateng jg tuh cewek.

Shinokerenz: qta ber3 sbelahan kwan, knp pd twiteran? RT inuKiba lagak lu udah kaya nunggu pacar RT narutOI lg d'stasiun nungguin cewek. Sial kga da… more.

- (_Another_ _timeline_) -

SakuraNEZ: duch, kebablasan nich, mau ke Bojong Konoha, ternyata Aq sampek Gambir.

SasukeMUSER: eh km dr gambir mo ke Bojong Konoha? Sm donk ^^ RT SakuraNEZ duch, kebablasan nich, mau ke Bojong, ternyata Aq sampek Gambir.

(A/N: NEZ itu penggemar Agnes Monica, MUSER penggemar MUSE band)

SakuraNEZ:ia nich dah bli tiket, km gerbong brp? Aq 3 RT SasukeMUSER eh km dr gambir mo ke Bojong Konoha? Sm donk ^^ RT SakuraNEZ: duch, kebablasan… more.

"Heh?" Sasuke Uchiha mengernyit alis lihat balasan teman twitternya. "Kereta yang ke Bojong Konoha cuma satu. Hm…"

SasukeMUSER: SakuraNEZ kereta yg mnuju bojong konoha cm 1, km nmr brp kursi'a?

Sementara, di stasiun Bojong Konoha…

"Eh, liat dah, Sasuke tuiteran sama cewek tuh, mereka sama-sama mau kemari." Ujar Kiba masih menatap intens layar ponselnya. Naruto menoleh, lalu kembali mengutak-atik HP-nya sendiri.

"HALAH! Apaan, nih cewek apa _hode_?" seru Naruto

"Hah?" gumam Kiba asal respon.

"Liat nih poto nih cewek cuma gambar Agnes Monica. Pasti nih cewek jelek banget tampangnye, atau dia beneran _hode!_" seru Naruto.

"Belum tentu, Sasuke juga pake poto propilnye personil Muse, tapi kenyataannye tuh cowok ganteng kan aslinye?"

Shino dan Naruto pun bergidik menjauhi Kiba.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Iyo bhuk, aku kebablasan. Ki tekan nggambir… yo, ndak perlu khawatir bhuk. Aku wes beli tiket'e."

Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku paling depan gerbong merasakan hawa-hawa aneh, mendengar suara itu, ia tidak berani menoleh.

"Iyo, aku wes di kereta, aku mau cari tempat duduk dulu, yo. Asalamu'alaikum."

Klik!

Sakura mengantungi ponselnya lalu mengeluarkan tiket untuk mencocokan tempat duduk. Setelah mata hijaunya beredar kesana-kemari, akhirnya ia menemukan tempat duduknya.

Di depan sana. Paling depan gerbong ini, sebelah kiri.

Alangkah kagetnya dia melihat bagasi koper di atas sudah penuh, belum lagi tempat duduknya sekarang di tempatin koper-koper lain. Kelihatannya sih tuh koper punya 'teman sebangku'nya di kereta.

"Nganu mas, permisi, ini tempat duduk saya."

Mas-mas itu pun mulai nurunin kopernya ke bawah, di taruh di lantai depan tempat duduknya, membuat dirinya menekuk kakinya yang panjang.

"SAMPEAN?"

"ELO?"

Keduanya sama-sama kaget begitu tau siapa yang akan menjadi partner sebangku selama berjam-jam menuju Bojong Konoha.

'Sial aku.' Batin Sakura duduk lemas di bangkunya.

.

==00==00==00==

.

-PERKUMPULAN OJEK AKATSUKI-  
Ganteng, Keren, INDEHOII.

"Che! Apaan neh, slogan kok ancur gini." Keluh Itachi saat melihat papan reklame yang belum kering catnya. "Slogan tuh begini kek: Brani, Cerdas, Berprestasi, JAYAAA!" serunya mendadak heboh diakhir kalimat.

"Lo kira tempat les bimbel?" timpal Deidara sambil mengutek kukunya di atas motor, "un, lagian itu yang punya ide, si Orochimaru."

"Ya ampun, emang dasar deh si mbah ada-ada aja." Sambung Hidan geleng-geleng kepala dan mengelap motornya. "Tapi emang kita-kita kan ganteng, keren, nggak ada yang salah dong?"

"INDEHOII emang artinye ape?" tanya Tobi tiba-tiba muncul dari balik papan reklame tadi.

Semuanya pun terdiam, karena emang mereka nggak tau apa itu arti indehoii yang tercetak bold italic plus underline di sana.

Kehinangan pun terpecah karena kehadiran bocah empat belas tahun bersama motor supranya. "Yuhuuu…" sapanya dengan muka berseri-seri. "Maap ye, ane jarang di mari, bang-mas-agan-agan semua…" ucapnya dengan tampang tengil lalu memarkirkan motornya di antara motor Deidara dan Itachi. Sekilas ia mengacak rambut merahnya.

"Iye, gak ape-ape, tong. Lu pan kudu sekolah dulu kalo pagi." Kisame akhirnya bersuara di tengah-tengah aktifitas nyengir-nyengir depan kaca yang dia pegang—lagi ngitung giginya.

"HAHAHAHA! Sekolah? Masih jaman? Gue tuh bentar-bentar ada pelanggan. Maklum, gue kan yang terlaris." Ucap Sasori sesumbar membuat anggota lain _sweatdrops_.

Tawa sesumbarnya pun memudar sendiri dengan tatapan nggak enak. "Ngomong-ngomong, mbah kemana?" tentu aja yang dimaksud 'mbah' oleh Sasori itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Orochimaru, yang di jawab dengan gelengan kepala anggota lain.

"Punten, kang…" suara halus lemah gemulai pun membuat mereka menoleh, terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik yang bertubuh proposional dengan rambut indigo sedang menenteng keranjang anyaman berisi sayur-mayur.

"Eh, neng Hinata…" sapa Hidan langsung bangkit ngelap keringetnya dengan lap yang dia pake buat ngelap motor tadi, yang justru bikin mukanya belepotan.

"Eta, saya teh mau pulang, mau sewa ojeknya." Ucap Hinata lembut sambil menyapu pandang sederet tukang ojek yang mempunyai emblem PERKUMPULAN OJEK AKATSUKI itu.

"Neng geulis, sini sama a'a Kisame aja, dijamin selamat sehat sentosa sampai tujuan."

Hinata bergidik melihat tampang horror Kisame yang nyaingin pocong seremnya. Ia beralih ke Tobi, hm… mencurigakan pake topeng gitu… beralih ke Kakuzu… tambah mencurigakan soalnya pake cadar sarung persis maling mau nyolong sandal mesjid.

Mata lavendernya beralih ke Hidan, hm… klimis-klimis mesum. Gumam Hinata karena melihat Hidan tersenyum aneh menurutnya. Beralih lagi ke Deidara, nah… ni tukang ojek gak kalah lemah gemulainya sama Hinata.

"Sama yang ini aja deh." Hinata menunjuk Deidara.

Deidara pun mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap Hinata sambil memajukan bibirnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Un, sorry yori mayori ye jeng. Eike cuma terima penumpang cowok-cowok ganteng."

"Sama Tobi aja, Tobi anak baiiik…" Tobi promosiin diri sendiri.

"Ya udah neng, sama abang aja." Ucap Itachi kalem penuh percaya diri sambil nyetarter motornya. Hinata menatap ngeri ke Itachi, karena melihat lipatan di kedua pipi Itachi, juga tampang Madura cowok itu.

"Nteu," jawab Hinata menggeleng, "sama yang ini aja deh."

Senyum kemenangan terukir dengan tengilnya di wajah Sasori saat cewek yang terkenal kembang desanya Bojong Konoha itu menunjuk dirinya. Tentu aja Hinata nunjuk Sasori karena menurut Hinata, Sasori itu masih empat belas tahun, imut pula. Nggak akan berbahaya kayak tukang ojek lainnya.

"Oke deh, teteh geulis." Senyumnya yang dibuat semanis mungkin sambil menyetarter motornya.

Membuat anggota lain _envy_, terutama Itachi yang kini dengan hidung kembang kempis menahan emosi serta asap yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Hiaaat! Ciiiat!"

"Wachaaaw!"

Tenten sedang beradu ilmu kungfu betawinya bersama Lee. Di kelilingi oleh bocah-bocah yang duduk bersila—mereka adalah murid-murid Tenten dan Lee.

Keringat sudah bercucuran. Anak-anak juga sudah serius menatap pertandingan tersebut. Tatapan tajam Lee di sambut tatapan tak kalah tajam Tenten.

Sementara anak-anak sibuk megangi dompet mereka—takut kalah taruhan.

"Ha, oe belkelingat banyak benel." Ucap Tenten sinis.

"Hhh… hhh… beta punya jurus belum keluar." Kilah Lee sambil mengatur napasnya.

Tingnungning!

Getaran pada celana hijau ketat Lee membuatnya mengangkat sebelah tangan ke arah Tenten. "Tunggu Ten! Beta punya bebe bunyi! Beta cek dulu siapa yang kirimi beta bebe-em."

Tenten yang udah membara pun lesu seketika memegangi tongkat kungfunya, disambut helaan napas kesel dari anak-anak. Sementara Lee sibuk ngetik-ngetik di _blackberry_-nya. "Sasuke, kau pulang? Kau tak lupa oleh-oleh untuk beta, kan?" gumamnya sambil terus mengetik-ngetik.

Tenten pun menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Mas Sasuke pulang?" tanyanya dengan senyum berseri-seri. Dijawab anggukan oleh Lee.

Lee yang melihat Tenten sedang menengadah sambil tersenyum-senyum pun menyeringai. "UUUWACHAW!"

BRUKH!

Tenten tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya.

"YEEEEEYYY!" sorak sorai bocah-bocah yang kini sedang nyekek-nyekek temannya yang kalah taruhan untuk menagih uang kemenangan.

"Ha ha ha, itulah jurus yang beta maksud." Seru Lee berkacak pinggang dengan sombongnya, pandangannya beralih pada tangan yang memegangi BB-nya. Tapi tidak ada, ia menoleh kesana-kemari sampai akhirnya melihat BB-nya tergeletak di tanah yang becek. "ALAMAAAK, MAI BEIBEEEE!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Asalamu'alaikum…"

"Wa'alaikum salam… Eh Neji?" seorang cowok berkulit pucat yang mengenakan peci dan sarung tersenyum ramah pada seorang cowok berambut panjang dengan baju koko tak lupa sarung dan peci.

"Sai, besok malem ada acara di mesjid. Ngundang anak yatim piatu. Kamu mau dateng nggak? Bantu aku jadi panitia." Tawar Neji.

"Acara naon?" tanya Sai yang kini mengaduk kopi dan menyodorkan pada pelanggannya, lalu menghampiri Neji.

"Itu, anaknya pak Fugaku pulang dari Jakarta. Katanya sih syukuran anaknya dapet beasiswa arsitektur di UI."

"Oh, Sasuke anaknya juragan sate, nyak?"

Neji mengangguk kalem.

"Bisa-bisa atuh, nanti aku teh ijin ke abah dulu nyak. Ntar di sms kalo bisa." Sahut Sai.

"Ya sudah, kalo gitu aku pamit dulu, cari panitia lain. Habis acaranya mendadak banget. Asalamu'alaikum…"

"Sok atuh, wa'alaikum salam…"

Setelah kepergian Neji, munculah tiga pemuda yang terkenal selalu bersama-sama kemana-mana bertiga.

"YOOO! SAI!" sapa Naruto dari kejauhan. Ia pun langsung nangkring di bangku yang tersedia bersama dua rekannya yang lesu. "Biasaaaa…" ucap Naruto ngibas-ngibasin bajunya karena gerah.

"Iyak, indomie kari ya? Eh napa atuh pada lesu gitu?" tanya Sai sambil merebus air untuk pesenan Naruto.

"Hhh, kite disuruh jemput anak angkatnye ncing Tsunade, tapi kagak nongol-nongol juga tuh cewek di stasiun." Jawab Naruto.

"Iya, tadi ncing Tsunade bilang, ternyata anaknya kebablasan ke gambir, jadi kita jemput laginya nanti sore balik lagi ke stasiun." Sambung Kiba lesu. "Bikin capek aje, oh ya, Sai, indomi goreng dong gue."

Sai manggut-manggut.

"Kalau aku teh anget saje, Sai." Ucap Shino.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"_Baby I love you, love you," _suara yang dibuat-buat semerdu mungkin terdengar. Cowok berambut nanas itu sedang memperhatikan si cewek berambut pirang di sana. Cewek itu lagi nyanyi-nyanyi lagu Cherry Belle. "_Love you so much!"_

"_And I need you, need—_AAA!"

_**PRANG!**_

Pecah sudah pot cantik yang terjatuh dari tangan lentik Ino, karena melihat cowok berambut nanas yang tiba-tiba tepat di hadapannya ketika ia membalikkan badan.

"Hhhh! Bang Shikamaru! Elo ngagetin gue aja sih bang!" cecar Ino beringsut mungutin pecahan tanah liat kering tersebut. Shikamaru langsung nahan tangan putih mulus itu.

"Jangan, sini gue aja. Sorry, ya?" Shikamaru langsung jongkok buat mungutin pecahan pot itu.

"Elo sih dateng tiba-tiba nggak pake asalamualaikum!" Ino melengos pergi ke dalem meninggalkan Shikamaru yang kini menghela napas.

"Hhh, niat mau ajak jalan, malah jadi begindang."

"Siapa yang mau lo ajak jalan, bang?" tanya Ino yang kini telah menyisir rambutnya.

"Duileee, wangi bener, mau kemane lu?" tanya Shikamaru. Ino pun ngibasin poninya.

"Mau ke warkop, beli minuman buat elu bang. Lu mau kopi ape teh?"

Shikamaru blushing. "Ja'ilah, kagak usah repot-repot, No."

"Udeh cepet sebutin aje! Sekalian gue bisa ngeliat…" Ino nelungkupin kedua tangan di depan dada, iris _aquamarine_-nya kini berubah bentuk menjadi hati _pink_. "A'a Sai yang kasep!"

_**JGERRRR!**_

"O-oh, getir…" gumam Shikamaru menahan tangis.

"Getir? Pait maksud lu, bang? Kopi? Hadeh berbelit-belit. Ya udah kagak usah mewek gitu kale, gue janji pesen kopi yang termahal dan teribet buat elu. Supaya a'a Sai bikinnya lama, dan gue bisa berlama-lama pula liatin die… ya udeh titip toko taneman gue sekalian ye bang, jaa…"

Shikamaru terpaku saat siluet cantik bak _Barbie_ itu melengos pergi. Bibirnya mewek, air hangat menggenangi mata sipitnya, tak lupa lagu Olga Syahputra yang author putar.

'_hancur hancur haatiku… hancur hancur hancur haaaatiku… hatiku hancuuurrr…_'

.

==00==00==00==

.

Neji berjalan dengan kalem dan gagahnya. Iris peraknya berhenti bergerak pada sosok yang kini sedang beradu kungfu di sana. Senyumnya tipis mengembang.

Sosok perempuan bercepol dua sedang mengadu kebolehan dengan laki-laki berambut ala _changcuters_. Nampaknya peraduan mereka terhenti karena Lee sedang mengecek BB-nya.

Iris Neji membulat saat Lee menyelengkat Tenten yang sedang lengah. Ia pun segera menghampiri kerumunan bocah yang mengelilingi Tenten dan Lee.

"MAI BEIBEEEE!" seru Lee mungutin BB-nya yang tergeletak ditanah becek.

"Ten, kamu nggak pa-pa?" Neji membantu Tenten berdiri dengan tatapan khawatir.

"CIEEEE…" ledek anak-anak.

"Yosh, nggak pa-pa bli, makasih. Emang dasar si Lee yang kulang ajal." Tenten menghela napas.

"Mai beibeee…" raung Lee memeluki BB-nya.

Semburat merah tipis tergores di pipi putih Neji. "Um, itu… Ten, aku mau minta kamu buat jadi panitia acara di masjid."

"Kapan?"

"Besok."

"Duh, saya gak janji bli, saya capek benel."

"Hm, gak pa-pa kamu istirahat aja kalau begitu." Jawab Neji kalem.

"Emang acala apaan?"

"Itu, anaknya pak Fugaku pulang dari Jakarta, pak Fugaku mau adain pengajian sekaligus syukuran anaknya dapet beasiswa di UI."

"Sasuke maksudnya?"

Neji mengangguk kalem.

"Bisa-bisa!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

"_Kesana kemaaari, membawa alamat."_

_Jengjeng._

"_Namun yang kutemui bukan dirimu, saaayang…"_

Kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan iris kelamnya. Matanya mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya dari luar jendela gerbong kereta api yang cukup membuatnya berkeringat ini.

"_Mungkin dirikuuu, sudah tertipu."_

_Sial, kebangun gara-gara ada pengamen dangdutan kenceng banget._ Batinnya. Cahaya dari jendela di sebelah kirinya terlalu menusuk mata, membuatnya memalingkan kepala ke sebelah kanan.

"!"

Mata yang tadinya sipit dan mengantuk, kini terbuka lebar. Dia baru sadar kalo cewek _pinky_ itu ketiduran juga—tapi nyender di pundaknya dia.

Napasnya sesak, jantungnya berdegup nggak karuan. Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalo nggak bisa ngendaliin diri ngatur itu semua.

Dengan susah payah, dia coba mengatur detak jantungnya. Tarik napas… buang, tarik napas… buang… tarik napasss—

"Ngh!"

Kini Sasuke tidak bisa membuang napasnya, justru dia merasa tidak bisa napas sama sekali karena ngerasa cewek itu menggeliat yang membuat kepala sang cewek menelusup ke lehernya.

Dengan mulut megap-megap, Sasuke berusaha meraih pundak Sakura untuk ia pindahkan. Namun apa yang terjadi adalah—

"AAAAA!"

_**PLAK!**_

"Ouch!" Sasuke memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas, belum lagi keterkejutannya mendapat tatapan tajam dari mata hijau _viridian_ yang belekan dan juga merah mengantuk itu.

"OJOK MESUM SAMPEAN KARO AKU!" teriak Sakura yang sukses membuat bencong-bencong yang lagi ngamen terdiam dan penghuni seluruh gerbong berdiri untuk menatap kursi paling depan sana.

_Poor me._ Batin Sasuke; udah gelagapan karena dijadikan sandaran waktu Sakura tidur, sesak napas karena mencoba benahin posisi Sakura, sekarang pipinya panas plus perih ditambah tatapan tajam penghuni gerbong.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"OI BANG!" sapa Sasori ketika sampai di depan sebuah warung masakan khas sunda.

Gaara yang lagi duduk di atas bale bambu pun mengangguk dengan senyuman manis saat Hinata turun dari motor Sasori. Dengan cekatan, ia bantu membawa barang bawaan Hinata.

"Eh, a'a… kapan dateng a'?" tanya halus Hinata yang selaaaaalu saja bikin Gaara memerah karena di panggil A'A! Pasalnya yang di panggil A'A oleh Hinata cuma Gaara seorang, itu membuatnya GEER banget-bangetan. _Panggilan mesra Hinata buat diriku seorang, khukhukhu,_ batin Gaara narsis.

Padahal Hinata manggil Gaara a'a karena emang tampangnya udah ketahuan tua.

"Baru kok, neng. Sini a'a bantuin."

"Makasih ya, a."

"Hn."

"Duileee, manis bener. Sekalian ya a' bayarin ojeknya." Ledek Sasori dengan nada khas Hinata yang sukses membuat Gaara terkesiap.

"Eh, gak usah a." Hinata mengeluarkan dompet cokelat anyaman yang merupakan souvenir dari toko emas. Dikeluarkannya lembaran uang rupiah. "Nih dek, makasih ya—"

Dengan cekatan Gaara menyambar uang itu. "Nggak usah neng, biar a'a yang bayar." Ucapnya dengan kalem dan mengantungi uang Hinata tadi—tanpa rasa dosa.

"Tar urusannye biar sama gue aja ya, ri." Gaara menepuk pundak Sasori, mencengkramnya kuat-kuat dan tak lupa pelototan mematikan no jutsu yang terlempar untuk Sasori.

Sasori _jipped._ "E-eh, yoi bang. Santai aja." Cengirnya dan langsung tancap gas. _Sial, ini mah sampe lebaran monyet juga kagak bakal dibayar._ Batin Sasori empet.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Huoooh! Kenyaaaaang!" seru Naruto sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia kini sedang duduk di saung pos ronda bersama sohib sehidup sematinya—Kiba dan Shino.

Mereka memilih menghabiskan waktu disana menunggu jam-jam sore nanti, untuk jemput anak angkatnya Tsunade.

"Sial, ada nyang nyelip nih." Gumam Kiba yang lagi senam wajah—mengorek-ngorek mulutnya pake lidah sendiri. "Beruk, pinjem kaca dong."

Naruto menjawab tanpa menoleh, "emang gue cewek apa, bawa kaca kemana-mana."

"Kirain."

"Nih." Shino tiba-tiba menjulurkan kaca berwarna ungu berbentuk hati, tak lupa stiker _Minnie mouse_ yang tertempel di punggung kaca tersebut. "Pakai punyaku saje."

Naruto dan Kiba sedikit memicing aneh menatap Shino. "Ape?" tanya Shino dengan logat melayunya.

Picingan dimata Kiba makin menjadi. Naruto pun tak kalah menatap tajam "ELO! KENAPA LO PAKE STIKER MINI MOSSS?" hardik Naruto.

"Iye, bener!" timpal Kiba.

"Kenape? Aku emang suka sekali sama mini mos."

"NGGAK BOLEH! Yang koleksi stiker mini mos cuma gue doang!" seru Kiba membuat angin ribut yang menerjang wajah Shino.

"Heh, lo juga sukak?" bentak Naruto.

"Iye, emang kenape!" balas Kiba.

Akhirnya mereka jambak-jambakan, sementara Shino ngaca dengan kaca ungunya membenahi kacamata hitamnya, sambil bergumam "Yu ar byudiful… byudiful…"

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Dun kraaaai, dun bi syaaaai—" gumam Ino melenggang membawa secangkir kopi pahit dari warkop Sai menuju toko tanemannya. Shikamaru yang tengah mewek—mendengar gumaman lagu itu pun langsung membuatnya mengangkat wajah—_pasti Ino mau hibur gue,_ batin Shikamaru.

"Kamu cantik apa adanya… sadariii…" yak, Shikamaru langsung sadar kalo Ino gumamin lagu Cherry Belle buat diri sendiri. "Syukuriii…"

_Sukurrr lu,_ batin Shika kesel sama diri sendiri.

"Dirimu sempurnaa…" Ino menyodorkan kopi kepada Shikamaru dengan senyum sumringah, membuat Shikamaru geer.

"Ah! A'a Sai emang sempurna…"

Jleb.

Oh… man. Shikamaru menyeruputi kopi tersebut. "Pait… pait…" gumamnya merasakan kegetiran dari pengakuan secara tak langsung Ino kalau Ino suka Sai.

"Heh? Lo kan tadi minta yang pait-pait, bang."

"I-iye."

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Stasiun selanjutnya, Bojong Konoha." Kondektur karcis mengingatkan. Sementara Sakura masih membuang muka menghadap jendela. Ya, setelah gentok-gentokan sebelumnya, Sasuke pun menawarkan diri untuk berukar tempat duduk (baca: BERDIRI)—Sakura duduk di dekat jendela, Sasuke berdiri karena Sakura naro tasnya di atas tempat duduk yang semestinya di tempatin Sasuke.

'Salah sendiri, menuhin bagasi atas sama lantai bawah dengan enam kopernya sendiri. Mau mudik atau pindahan rumah mas?' itulah kalimat yang pas buat Sasuke dari Sakura.

"Lho, istrinya lagi marah ya, mas?" tanya sang kondektur itu. Sakura menoleh dan mendelik tajam. Membuat sang kondektur nyengir tidak enak dan langsung ngacir sebelum Sakura bergumam, "amit-amit!"

"Apa lo bilang?" hardik Sasuke merasa terhina.

"AMIT-AMIT!" tegas Sakura tanpa rasa takut.

"Eh, lu harusnya bangga dikira istri dari cowok ganteng kayak gue!"

"Ganteng? Huek!" Sakura buang muka.

"Yee!" gertak Sasuke.

Perdebatan mereka pun terhenti saat kereta perlahan berhenti.

Dengan buru-buru Sakura menggendong tasnya.

"Ets, mau kemana lo." Tahan Sasuke megangin tangan Sakura. Sakura menoleh malas.

"Mau pergi lha mas,"

"Ya udah ayok bareng gue, ntar lo nyasar lagi. Lo kan sotoy."

"Ih… pergi bareng? Sama sampean? Lagi? OGAH!"

"Nih cewek tengil banget dibilangin!"

"Eh, mas, kita udah ketemu dua kali. Pertama waktu sampean mundur-mundur terus nabrak saya, kedua nggak sengaja satu tempat duduk di kereta. Nanti kalo tiga kali berarti jodoh—"

Sasuke nyengir dalem hati. _Wih, berarti nih cewek berharap ketemu gue lagi_.

"—nah, saya ndak mau ketemu sampean lagi."

_**JDERR!**_

_Anjrit nih cewek._ Batin Sasuke dongkol dalem hati.

"Yo wis, aku duluan yo. Mudah-mudahan kita ndak ketemu lagi! Asalamu'alaikum!" cewek berpakaian metal berambut _pink_ itu melengos pergi ninggalin Sasuke yang terpaku masih cengo di tempat.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Grooook, fyuh… Grooook, fyuh… Grooook, fyuh…" pemuda berambut jabrik itu mengorok dengan merdunya di atas saung pos ronda. Bersama kedua temannya yang bertato segitiga di pipi, dan memakai kacamata hitam juga sedang tertidur.

_**BYUUUR!**_

"BANJEEER, BANJEEER! Tolong! Uhuk-uhuk!" teriak Naruto bangun di susul bangunnya Kiba dan Shino.

Seorang ibu-ibu pirang yang berbadan bohay sedang berkacak pinggang sambil melototin tiga pemuda yang di cap nggak ada kerjaan itu. "Hooo, bagus lu ye pade. Disuruh ngejemput anak angkat gue, malah pada ngorok lu semuanye!"

"E-eh, ncing Tsunade." Cengir Naruto ngucek-ngucek pala. Kiba ngucek-ngucek idung. Sedangkan Shino ngucek-ngucek kacamata itemnya.

"Jem berape nih! Anak gue ntar kebingunan di setasion! Percuma ye gue kasih lo pada duit, buat ongkos sekaligus upah jemput anak gue, kalian malah enak-enakan tidur di mari. Bener-bener—blablablablabla…"

Sisanya Naruto dkk nggak denger apa yang diocehin Tsunade.

"—kalo gitu sini balikin uangnye! Biar gue jemput sendiri!" Tsunade mengulurkan tangannya sambil tetap berkacak pinggang—sebelah tangan.

NaruKibaShino saling tukar pandang. Duit dari mane? Pan udah abis buat makan di warkop Sai, belom lagi beli tisu buat Kiba pas nangis di stasiun, pulsa buat tuiteran, dan jangan lupa es cendol pas nunggu di stasiun.

"JANGAN BILANG KALO DUITNYE UDEH ABIS!" teriak Tsunade sukses membuat angin ribut menerjang muka awut-awutan tiga pemuda itu.

"He he he." Kiba nyengir. Shino keringet dingin.

"Kita jemput sekarang dah ncing!" Naruto ngacir disusul teman-temannya.

Dan Tsunade pun pergi setelah mengatur napas menahan emosi.

Beberapa saat kemudian sesosok cewek metal berambut merah muda bertampang lesu menggendong tasnya di depan. Dia duduk di saung ronda untuk istirahat sejenak. Sakura menaruh tas, dan merogoh kantung celananya.

"Halah, batreku lobet, duitku ntek!" keluhnya. "Yo opo iki…"

Angin semilir menerpa wajahnya. Ia baru menyadari saung yang ia duduki ini berada di atas bukit. Dari sini ia dapat melihat pemandangan pemukiman hijau di bawah sana. Sungguh indah…

Dibawah sana. Samar-samar pula terlihat anak-anak bermain di tanah lapang, beberapa peternak menggeret kambing, menggiring bebek. Petani hendak pulang membawa cangkul. Pemuda-pemuda yang nampak bermain gitar. Juga pemuda-pemuda pengajian yang nampaknya akan sholat maghrib bersama di masjid.

"Hmm… iki sih lebih enak dari Suroboyo seng puanas'e nemen." Gumamnya merasakan sejuk angin yang membelai tubuh kurusnya.

"Ini toh, Bojong Konoha…"

.

.

.

.

Chapter II Selesai.

==00==00==00==

Omake/Bonus:

.

.

"Loh dek, dari mana? Mau kemana?" tanya seorang ibu-ibu berambut biru dongker dengan setelan khas Madura yang kita kenal dengan Mikoto. Ia nampak prihatin dengan tampang Sakura yang persis anak ilang, lusuh, layu, dekil and the kummel.

Sakura tersenyum sayu, udah capek boooo'. "Nganu bu, aku mau ke tempat ibu angkatku, bidan Tsunade."

"Oalaaa, kamu toh anak angkatnya mpok Tsunade." Mikoto duduk di sebelah Sakura di atas saung yang sejuk itu.

Sakura menggangguk. "Ngge buk. Ibu iki kenal toh?"

"Lha iya, wong tetanggaan kok."

Sakura terkesiap antusias. Akhirnyaaa, nemu bantuan juga.

"Oh ya wis, ntar tak anterken. Tapi tunggu anakku dulu yo. Katane dia juga pulang hari ini. Tunggu di sini ae."

"Ngge buk."

"Loh, koen iso bohoso jowo toh, nduk?"

Dan terjadilah obrolan seputar perkenalan mereka yang ternyata satu kampung halaman—Surabaya—menggunakan bahasa jawa.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Lha, itu anakku!" Mikoto tersenyum menunjuk arah belakang kepala Sakura. Sakura ikut tersenyum dan menoleh…

_**DEG!**_

Senyuman Sakura luntur. Melihat seorang pemuda berambut emo sedang menggeret kereta tas dengan cara mundur-mundur.

_MATI AKU._

"Sasuke!" sapa Mikoto, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu pun menoleh, Sakura buru-buru nutupin mukanya pake tas.

"Asalamu'alaikum." Sasuke cium tangan emaknya.

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Eh ya, Sasuke, abis ini anter anaknya mpok Tsunade ya. Kenalin nih, Sakura…"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis ngeliat sosok pendek yang sedang nutupin muka pake tas gede yang nampak sangat-sangat _familiar._

Dengan gugup, Sakura menurunkan tasnya. "Hehehe. Uh, hai." Sapa Sakura TERPAKSA karena ada Mikoto. _Sial, jadi ini toh anaknya ibuk Mikoto, halaaaah._

Sasuke menyeringai sinis sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura menjabat tangan besar itu dengan sedikit ngeri, apalagi tangannya kini setengah di remuk oleh pemuda yang dia anggep sinting itu. Tapi yang ia bisa cuma meringis, nggak enak sama Mikoto yang ternyata tetangga sekaligus temen baik Tsunade.

"Lha, itu mobil'e dateng. Ayuk Sakura, bareng ae." Tawar Mikoto.

Sungguh, Sakura pengen banget nolak, tapi dompet berkata lain…

Di mobil…

Sakura dan Sasuke desek-desekan di kursi belakang karena koper-koper Sasuke tentunya. Mikoto duduk manis di depan sebelah bangku supir yang di duduki Fugaku—belakangan Sakura tahu ternyata bapaknya Sasuke.

Jalanan yang emang dasar jelek banget banyak gujlakan ditambah polisi tidur bikin penumpang dalam mobil itu ngerasa naik odong-odong.

Sasuke terkekeh, membuat Sakura menengok dan mendelik. "Apa yang sampean ketawain!" hardik Sakura kembali buang muka. Soalnya posisinya bener-bener nempel banget sama Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. Salahkan Sasuke yang bawa enam koper itu.

Sasuke menyeringai sinis lalu berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Inget, ketemu tiga kali sama dengan jodoh."

Sakura pucat pasi ditempat—entah kerna mual mobil goyang-goyang atau karena yang lain…

.

.

.

.

A/N: Maap ya kalo genre parody-nya garing total. Soalnya saya juga bukan pelawak *pundung garuk2 pantat*

Maaf juga karena telat, saya rada pundung setengah tersinggung, jumlah yang fav/alert nggak nyampe setengah yang repiu o.O #nangis

Oke, next chapter insya Allah lebih islami karena juga judulnya "Marhaban ya Ramadhan".

See ya, next chap di awal bulan puasa yaaa… ^^


	3. Marhaban ya Ramadhan

**Balada Ramadhan: d'Bojong Konoha**  
Oleh: Kitty Kuromi © 2012

Pinjem karakternya ya, Kishi-senseeeiiii.

Bahasa Minang by Yorinda Novlifiani

Warn: AU/**OOC-PARAH**/setting Indonesia/bahasa daerah campur aduk/Mata Uang Rupiah/**NonBaku**/Garing Crispy.** Parody **yang **gagal**. Tidak lucu. Sebangsa dan sejenisnya.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! IT'S NO SARA. **Sara itu pelecehan/penyinggungan suatu agama/ras. Dan fic ini tidak mempunyai tujuan sama sekali ke arah itu!

AN: Chapter kemarin SasuSaku, dan chapter ini khusus HinataxXXX tapi hasil voting nunjuki HinaNaru HinaIta HinaGaara seimbang. Ya udah ke Ino aja yang ternyata dominan InoShika dari pada InoSai atau InoShino. Ayo ikut voting di profile author buat nentuin pasangannya hinata: Naruto/Itachi/Gaara? (Pair bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu sesuai perolehan vote).

.

.

_Chapter III: Marhaban ya Ramadhan._

_._

_._

**Skip Time - setahun kemudian (dari chapter sebelumnya).**

Gema lagu entah apa judul dan penyanyinya terdengar cukup keras di sebuah toko tanaman bertuliskan 'Cantik Yamanaka'. Yang pasti lagu itu bukan bahasa Indonesia dan terdengar cempreng.

Shikamaru Nara—Seorang cowok berambut hitam dikuncir nanas dengan tenang—setengah mengantuk—menyirami tanaman, pakai celemek berbahan terpal berwarna ungu yang nampak kekecilan, wajah kotor karena tanah, berkeringat, hancur lah pokoknya.

Diliriknya seorang cewek yang kini sedang membolak-balikan majalah _fashion_, selonjoran di atas bale bambu tak jauh dari Shikamaru. "No."

"Hm?" Ino menyahut tanpa menoleh, sesekali ia menggerakan kaki untuk saling menggaruk kaki satu dengan lainnya.

Buset, pemandangan Shika-Ino ini persis Majikan-Pembantu.

"Ino."

"Ho?" Ino menoleh dengan kerutan alis dan tatapan tajam.

Shika mendesah. "Nggak jadi."

"Ganggu aja!" ketus Ino kembali menatap majalahnya tapi keburu tidak berselera, akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk _online_ di ponselnya. "Eh ya, bang."

"Hn?" Shika terus menyirami tanaman-tanaman dengan mata teler yang tidak berminat melirik ke Ino.

"Kabarnya Hinata di lamar Gaara." Ujar Ino.

"Hn."

"Tapi kan Hinata naksir sama si beruk."

"Hn."

"Terus ternyata pak Hiashi udah jodohin Hinata sama Itachi, ituloh kakaknya Sasuke." Oceh Ino.

Shika menghela napas berat. _Dasar cewek, gossip aje kerjaannye. Gak tau gue capek ape._

"Bang!"

Shikamaru tersadar. "Iye?"

"Dengerin gue nggak sih lu!"

"Denger No…"

Ino menatap sebal Shikamaru yang masih saja belum menoleh, malah kelihatannya cowok itu sedang menguap. Ino mendengus tapi tetep aja lanjut ngoceh.

Ino tersenyum sumringah mengingat sesuatu. "Nah ini yang lucu bang." Lanjutnya dengan sesekali menggaruk ketiak.

"Hn."

"DENGERIN APE!" teriak Ino pada akhirnya. Shikamaru menoleh mengangkat alisnya dengan tatapan mengantuk, lalu kembali memunggungi Ino untuk menyiram tanaman.

Kerucutan bibir Ino pun memendek.

"Lucu deh nih, lu emang gak liat gayanya Sasuke akhir-akhir ini?"

"Emang gue pikirin." Jawab Shikamaru pelan.

"APE?"

"Ah? Apaan?"

"Lu nggak liat gayanya Sasuke akhir-akhir ini?" ulang Ino dongkol.

Shika menggeleng sambil menguap.

"Dia biasanya kan reman banget, sekarang-sekarang ini dia jadi ngikutin gayanya Neji dan A'a Sai."

"Terus?" Shika sebelumnya pasang ekspresi mau muntah saat denger 'a'a Sai'—sayang gak dilihat Ino.

"Iya, aneh aja. Tampangnya kan Madura banget. Tambah pake sarung gitu buset dah. Sekalian aja kantongin golok." Cerocos Ino.

"Yang aneh tuh die jadi ikut pengajian, rajin banget. Setau gue dia tuh _badboy_." Lanjut Ino dengan kedua tangan memengetik di ponselnya.

"Cinta mengubah segalanya, No."

Ino menoleh, "Lo ngigo ya, bang? Siape yang ngomongin cinta? Orang lagi ngomongin keanehannya Sasuke."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Ino… Semua juga tahu kalo Sasuke begitu gara-gara cemburu Sakura suka sama Neji."

"UAPAH?"

"Iye, cuma orang begok yang gak nyadar."

"Lo ngatain gue begok?"

"Bu-bukan gitu…"

"Haaah!" Ino ngibasin tangan lalu menjatuhkan punggung di sandaran bale bambunya. "Lo itu tukang tidur, tau apa sih?"

Jleb. _Sabar… sabar… _batin Shikamaru.

"Orang Sasuke jelas-jelas gangguin Sakura mulu. Jelas-jelas berantem mulu." Lanjut Ino sambil terkikik.

Shikamaru memutar bola mata. "Keliatan banget kali, Sasuke sengaja gangguin dan gentok-gentokan sama Sakura mulu itu karena Sasuke mau deket-deket Sakura."

Ino terdiam, sekilas ia mengingat-ingat kejadian setahun belakangan. Kalau dipikir-pikir iya juga. Sasuke sering sengaja cari kesalahan-kesalahan Sakura yang harus cewek malang itu bayar dengan tidak setimpal.

Contoh: Sakura gak sengaja nabrak Sasuke yang waktu itu bawa peti isi telor, dan akhirnya jatoh pecah semua deh terlor sepeti itu. Padahal itu telor sepeti juga punya Sakura buat dagang, Sasuke cuma niat bantu bawain. Tapi pas pecah semua gitu Sasuke marah-marah.

.

"_Ganti rugi!"_

"_Loh? Kan aku yang rugi! Telorku sepeti pecah semua! Sampean rugi opo?"_

"_Rugilah, baju bagus gue jadi bau amis."_

"_Siapa suruh temenin ke pasar pake baju mahal. Ndeso!"_

"_LO YANG NDESO! CEPET GANTI RUGI BAJU GUE!"_

"_Ndak punya uang!"_

"_Bayar pake tenaga lah! Lo harus jadi pembantu gue sampe hutang lo lunas. Gak lama, cuma dua bulan."_

"_HEH?"_

_.  
_

"_Inooo…"_

"_Kenapa, Sakura?"_

"_Mas Sasuke kurang ajar itu bajak tuiterku, mensyen-mensyen dirinya sendiri sambil bilang 'ailapyu Sasuke ganteng'. Hueee… aku malu… hiks hiks.'"_

_.  
_

"_Lho, Sakura? Kok ada di kamar Sasuke? Selonjoran gitu lagi?"_

"_Iya nih mas Shika, Ino, aku kalah taruhan, terpaksa ngutek kuku kaki joroknya mas Sasuke!"_

"_Apa lu bilang? Kaki gue jorok? … eh! Yang bener dong, belepotan tuh!"_

"_BAWEL!"_

_.  
_

Ino meneguk ludah, "Kalo diinget-inget, menderita banget ya jadi Sakura. Si Sasuke kejam." Kepala pirangnya melongok ke arah Shika yang masih menyiram tanaman dengan tertunduk.

Mata _aquamarine_-nya terbelalak ketika mendapati satu pot tanaman _favorite-_nya—cabe—menggenang bak kota Jakarta banjir di guyur selang. Ino segera lompat dari bale bambunya dan melesat ke arah Shikamaru kemudian menepuk pemuda asli betawi itu. "Bang!"

Kepala nanas itu pun menoleh menampilkan mata setengah menutup juga iler yang masih mengalir dan menetes. "Hng?"

"ASTAGA! LIAT NOH POT GUE! BANJIR!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Beruuk!"

"Ha?" Sahut Naruto sekenanya, ia sedang nangkring di atas warung kopi Sai dengan wajah terpana.

Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Alunan lagu dangdut koplo menggema, bagai _backsound _tersendiri bagi Naruto yang sedang menatap siluet pirang cantik di sudut warung kopi ini.

"A'a Sai, berapa?" tanya Shion dengan suara dan senyuman yang manis. Naruto hampir ngeces, Shino sibuk mengelap sudut bibir teman pirang jabriknya yang satu itu.

"Apa aja?" tanya Sai menyambar mangkuk kosong yang di sodorkan Shion.

Shion tersenyum malu-malu. "Hm, tadi aku nambah gorengan, udah sama mi juga es jeruk."

"Oh, opat(empat) ribu, terus dua setengah. Gorengannya sabaraha? Iji?(gorengannya berapa? Satu?)"

"He-eh."

"Tujuh neng."

"Tujuh ribu?"

Sai mengangguk, sementara Shion mengeluarkan dompet dan membayarnya. Shion sudah pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang benar-benar ngeces memperhatikan kepergian Shion, Shino berhenti ngelap beralih menutup hidung. Kiba menahan muntah menyaksikan mangkuk berisi mi instan Naruto sudah di tetesi liur Naruto sendiri.

Uek!

Sai berdehem, Naruto menoleh buru-buru mengusap ilernya dengan kedua bahunya yang mengenakan jaket oren _favorite_nya.

"Suka, ya? Sama neng Shion." Goda Sai sambil mengelap beberapa piring dan tersenyum jahil.

Naruto nyengir, "Cantik, seksi." Komentar Naruto.

Sai menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kamu teh gak boleh liatin kayak gitu atuh, belum mukhrim."

"Emang kenapa? Suka-suka gue." Jawab Naruto berjongkok di atas kursinya. Ia menarik napas panjang kemudian menuding-nuding Sai. "Semua orang bilang Shion demen ame lu, tapi selama janur kuning belum potek—"

"Melengkung, Nar." Tegur Kiba. Naruto menoleh sejenak, lalu melanjutkan.

"Iye maksud gue melengkung, gue gak bakal nyerah!"

Sai mengerjap, "bukan itu atuh maksudnya. Kamu teh jangan terlalu intens liatin perempuan manapun, walau cantik. Itu namanya _zina_ mata."

"Tuh, dengerin tuh temannya ustadz Neji," sambung Kiba menyendok kuah mi instannya lalu menyeruput tanpa menoleh.

"_Zina_ mata?" Shino membeo.

Sai mengangguk, sementara Naruto agaknya terdiam sejenak. "Maksud lo?"

"Katakanlah kepada orang laki-laki beriman, hendaklah mereka menahan pandangannya," kata Sai. "Itu teh terjemahan potongan ayat tiga puluh Surat An-Nuur, saya lupa lanjutannya, yang pasti maknanya adalah: agar kita menjaga mata kita dari pandangan yang berlebihan. Apalagi neng Shion tadi pakai baju yang rada ketat. Zina mata teh panah-panah iblis, sedangkan iblis hanya menuntun kita pada keburukan dan kemaksiatan kan nyak? Jadi, sebelum kamu terjerumus hawa napsu, lebih baik dihindari atuh. Hindari zina mata." Lanjut Sai panjang lebar yang di sambut anggukan ketiga langganannya.

"Gimana caranya?" tanya Naruto.

Sai tersenyum. "Pake cara masing-masing atuh, kalo saya teh langsung cuci piring—nyibukin diri. Meski piring udah kinclong, kalo ada neng Sak—eh maksudnya ada awewe cakep, langsung cuci-cuci lagi."

Kehiningan tercipta, Naruto masih agak malu dengan teguran halus Sai, Shino dan Kiba seperti berpikir keras memikirkan sesuatu.

"Berarti kite harus nyontoh Shino." Ucap Kiba, yang lain menoleh.

"Aku?" tanya Shino menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Iye, ngomong-gomong lo beli kacamata item itu dimane?" Tanya Kiba.

"Di pasar, sepuluh ribu tiga lho." Promosi Shino dengan kedipan mata—yang sayang sekali tak terlihat, ketutupan kacamata.

"Buat apaan sih?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Menghindari zina mata."

.

==00==00==00==

.

"ABANG!"

"Iye, apaan sih, No. Bawel bener!" sahut Shikamaru cuek duduk di warung gado-gadonya mpok Kurenai.

Ino beringsut kesal. "Dengerin gue, napa!"

Shikamaru mendengus. Sementara Kurenai tersenyum sambil meyodorkan dua piring gado-gado pada dua pelanggannya. "Duilee, so swit bener. Kemane-mane berdua terus nih, ye? Lu bedua pacaran?"

Ino-Shika terbelalak. Ino menahan tawa, sementara Shikamaru tertunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahaha, pacaran? Sama kebo? Nyang bener aje, mpok." Ino cekikikan tanpa sadar membuat Shikamaru menegang.

_**Krek**__._ _Sound effect – broken heart._

"Eh, lu kagak boleh ngomong begono." Tegur Kurenai. "Ntar kena tula, kawin lu ame Shikamaru." Lanjut Kurenai diakhiri cekikikan dan kembali meninggalkan pelanggannya itu.

Neji datang, membawa tasbih kesayangannya kemana-mana. "Asalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikum salam," sahut InoShika dan Kurenai.

"Saya pesen satu, bu." Pesan Neji lalu duduk menghadap Shika Ino—mau nggak mau cuma ada segitu kursinya.

"Ye, bentar, pedes kagak, Ji?" tanya Kurenai

"Boleh,"

"Boleh pedes ape kagak?"

"Pedes maksud saya…"

"Oke, tek e momen. (_take a moment_)" cengir Kurenai bangga karena bisa sok inggris hasil menyontek dari telenovela kesayangannya.

Sejenak Neji mengangguk pada Shika-Ino lalu kembali mengisi waktu menungunya dengan gerakan bibir dan tasbih yang masih melekat di tangannya.

"Bang," ucap Ino.

"Hn." Sahut Shika datar sambil melanjutakan acara makan gado-gadonya.

"Lo tau gak, kabarnye si mpok Karin en' abang Suigetsu itu deket banget."

"Hn."

"Tapi kasihan, bang Suigetsu ditolak mulu."

"Hmmm…"

"Terus-terus nih ye bang,"

"HN?" Shikamaru mendelik kesal.

Ino mengerucutkan bibir. "Dengerin!"

Shikamaru menghela napas sejenak. "Hn."

"Kabarnya, Hinata nolak perjodohan antara Itachi sama dia. Ish! Geregetan, kenapa nggak mau? Bang Itachi kan juga keren."

"Biarin aje nape, No. Urusan orang." Tegur Shikamaru.

"Hufh, oh ya, si Shizune kabarnye hamil pas pulang dari Jakarta!"

"Hn?"

"Ish, kesel aja gitu, masih muda kok udah hamil, mana gak ada suaminya lagi. Dia kan lulusan MTs!"

"INO!" bentak Shikamaru kesal. Ino terkejut dan sedikit menggeser duduknya menjauh karena takut. Sementara Neji bergumam 'Astaghfirullah'.

Cowok asli betawi dengan _style_ rambut nanasnya itu menghela napas, matanya sipitnya terbelalak menyesal melihat Ino tertunduk. "Astaghfirullah, maafin gue, No."

"I-iye gak ape, guenya yang gak tau diri ngomong mulu." Jawab Ino setengah bergetar.

"Bukan gitu, gue cuma mau bilangin, jangan suka gosipin orang terus. Inget No, besok lusa puasa. Ngomongin orang sama dengan menggunjing, dan itu bikin batal." Ujar Shikamaru lembut, tangannya berhenti memegang sendok untuk meneguk air putih.

Sementara Ino terdiam mengaduk-aduk gelisah isi piring gado-gadonya.

"Seperti surat Al-Hujaraat ayat sebelas. Hai orang-orang yang beriman, janganlah suatu kaum mengolok-olokkan kaum yang lain, karena boleh jadi mereka yang diolok-olokkan lebih baik dari mereka yang mengolok-olokkan—" Ujar Shikamaru lantas membuat Ino menoleh terpana mendapati wajah serius Shikamaru.

Ia baru sadar, bahwa Shikamaru begitu memiliki sisi berwibawa. Shikamaru balas menatap Ino, membuat Ino merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Terus lanjutannya apa, Ji? Gue lupa." Tanya Shikamaru menoleh ke Neji yang sukses membuat Ino agak mengehela napas lemas.

Neji menyahut kalem… "dan jangan pula wanita-wanita mengolok-olokkan wanita-wanita lain, karena boleh jadi wanita-wanita yang diperolok-olokkan lebih baik dari wanita yang mengolok-olokkan. Dan janganlah kamu mencela dirimu sendiri dan janganlah kamu panggil memanggil dengan gelar-gelar yang buruk. Seburuk-buruk panggilan ialah (panggilan) yang buruk sesudah iman dan barangsiapa yang tidak bertaubat, maka mereka itulah orang-orang yang zalim."

Shikamaru dan Ino takjub mendengar ucapan panjang Neji.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa hubungannya menggunjing sama panggilan buruk?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Itu cuma kelengkapan arti dari ayat tersebut, sekaligus aku mau ingatkan kalian. Kalian kan suka panggil Naruto dengan sebutan beruk. Itu tidak baik…"

Allah swt telah memberikan kepada manusia begitu banyaknya karunia dan rahmatNya, dalam hal ini salah satunya adalah lidah kita sebagai sarana komunikasi lisan untuk menyampaikan informasi. Informasi yang disampaikan oleh seseorang bisa jadi hal yang sangat dibutuhkan orang lain demi kebaikan. Namun ada juga merupakan informasi mengenai perihal seseorang yang bisa jadi berita kejelekan seseorang. Dan ini lah perbuatan lidah yang sangat dibenci oleh Allah.

.

==00==00==00==00==

.

"CAPEK! PEGEL! MALU!" teriak Sakura sambil menggendong ransel besar di punggungnya. Dengan setelan ajaibnya, sandal jepit rok rempel jadul dan kaos oblong duapuluh ribuan, menggendong tas besar yang bahkan hampir menyamai besar tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu cuek, membenahi letak pecinya lalu mengangkat sarung untuk mempermudah jalannya mendahului Sakura.

"Jahat!"

Sementara Ino dan Shikamaru dari kejauhan memerhatikan mereka dengan cekikian. Sejenak Ino teringat saat pertama kali Sakura datang ke Bojong Konoha setahun yang lalu, cewek _pinky_ itu berdandan metal. Alangkah terkejutnya Ino saat melihat Sakura keesokan harinya degan dandanan a la mbak-mbak jawa pada umumnya. Katanya sih, Sakura dandan metal kalo pergi jauh karena biar ditakutin orang pas dijalan, biar gak ada yang gangguin. Ckckck.

"MAS SASUKEEE!"

Sasuke mengorek kupingnya, "berisik!"

"Beraaat!" rengek Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya, Sasuke memutar bola mata seraya berkata: "entar di traktir bakso plus pulsa deh."

Iris hijau Sakura membesar, senyum mupeng mengembang, alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi, "bener nih? Semangat ah…" dengan semangat '45 Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang kini sedang tersenyum miring menggelengkan kepala dan menyusul Sakura. Dasar mata ijo, matre.

"_See?_" tanya Shikamaru, Ino menoleh dengan tatapan 'apa?'.

"Sasuke dan Sakura berantem mulu tanpa sadar mereka itu deket banget." Ujar Shikamaru.

"So swiiit~ tapi pasti lebih swiit lagi kalo Sasuke jadi pembantu+bodyguarnya Sakura kemana-mana…"

Shikamaru mendengus, "keinginan lo banget kayaknya."

"Emang, sayang gue belum punya," sahut Ino.

Sial, selama ini Shikamaru selalu nemenin Ino kemana-mana, bantuin bahkan merangkap jadi karyawan gak tetap tanpa gaji di toko Ino. Yaa sebenernya salah sendiri sih, kenapa pake alesan neliti taneman buat skripsi.

Al-hasil, gak bisa nolak setiap Ino minta tolong macem-macem. Dari mulai siram taneman, jaga toko taneman, nata-nata tanaman, benerin genteng bocor, pipa rusak, saluran air mampet, nyapu, ngepel, bersih-bersih, sampe cariin kutu. Lebih dari sekedar pembantu.

"Padahal enak banget tuh punya suami macem gitu, disuruh-suruh, penurut, penyabar, pendengar yang baik, rajin pula." Lanjut Ino. Shikamaru tersenyum bangga merasa dirinya sudah memenuhi _criteria_.

"Yang selama ini nemenin gue kamanapun elo. Bantuin gue, elo," cerocos Ino.

_Apa harus di tembak sekarang?_ Batin Shikamaru berlonjak girang. Rasanya ia ingin melompat indah dari pohon satu ke pohon lainnya_ a la ballerina _sambil berkata, 'wuldyubi maigerl?'

"Sayang, lo tuh kebo, hobi tidur. Bukan tipe gue."

Jegerrr…

"Gue gak suka." Imbuh Ino angkuh.

Shikamaru pun bernyanyi dalam hati… _bukalha __**mata**__muuu, bukalah sedikit untukku.._

.

==00==00==00==

.

Twitter.

SasukeMUSER: senangnya berbagi buku menjelang bulan suci ramadhan…

SakuraNEZ: ugh, capek di jadiin pembantu sama mas ayam, amal sih amal. Tp kok aq yang bawa2 tasnya? Kejam.

Ino_Twibi: ayah gw dateng dr Padang men! N gw trkurung dkamar menghindar dr prtanyaan kpn pny pcar -_- yg baik hti, krimin gw pulsa donk! Lewat jendela, hihihi.

Shika_Twiboys: Ino_Twibi siiip.

narutOI: chibi chibi chibi hak hak hak XD ciee RT Shika_Twiboys: Ino_Twibi siiip.

Oh jangan kaget kalo Shikamaru punya nickname begitu, yang menggantinya adalah tidak lain dan tidak bukan ya Si Ino sendiri. Walau malu (banget), Shika nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menentang makhluk cantik bak _Barbie_ itu.

Kita beralih ke Shikamaru yang kini sedang membeli pulsa di konternya Karin.

"Pulsa eksis, mbak."

"Eksis? Bukannya lu pake dobel xl?" tanya Karin membenahi kacamatanya.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Buat Ino."

Karin pun nyengir jahil. "Ciee, pocer (_voucher_) apa elektrik?"

"Pocer aja, biar gue kasih langsung."

"Alibi buat ketemu nih ye," goda Karin sambil membuka etalase konternya.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum miring dan kalem.

"Yang berape?" tanya Karin.

Dengan mantap Shikamaru mengeluarkan uang berwarnah merah mengkilap.

"Wih, sayang bener ye sama Ino?" Karin takjub, dan mengambil selembar _voucher_ senominal seratus ribu.

Shikamaru menyodorkan uang tadi. "Nih, goceng aje."

Ngeeek.

Karin mengangkat wajahnya. "Lho? Gue kira lu mau beli sratus rebu?"

"Kagak, gue sekalian mau nuker."

Hening sejenak.

"Medit. (sifat pelit)"

.

===00==00==00==

.

Shikamaru melangkah dengan pasti. Bayangkan, camer alias calon meruta ada dimari. Fufufu, meski hubungannya belum sah karena dia belum nembak Ino, tapi dia dengan pedenya anggep calon mertua.

Hatinya masih sedih, dua tahun kedeketannya dengan Ino hanya sebatas pembantu-majikan secara tak langsung. Oleh karena itu, dia berniat mendekati sang calon ayah mertua dahulu. Siapa tahu tar kalo bapaknya Ino terkesima, langsung dikawinin, Ino sama Shikamaru maksudnya.

Langkah kaki Shikamaru semakin dekat ke rumah Ino.

Semakin dekat.

Glek.

Shikamaru menelan ludah melihat seorang bapak-bapak bertubuh besar berambut pirang dikuncir. Bapaknya Ino.

Inoichi yang sedang menbaca koran malem-malem di teras itu pun menoleh garang ke Shikamaru. Shikamaru bergidik saat melihat Inoichi menatapnya dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Cowok berambut nanas itu menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian tersenyum kalem melanjutkan langkahnya. Inoichi berdiri berjalan kearah yang berlawanan.

_Mampus gue_, batin Shikamaru mendadak goyah, namun ia tetap berjalan tenang, mengangguk kalem, lalu berbelok ke warung Sakura yang tepat berada di sebelah rumah Ino.

"Hosh… hosh… Sak, beli…" ujar Shikmaru tersengal.

Sakura melongok dari balik etalase, "lho? Mas Shikamaru? Abis lari maraton toh?"

"Bukan,"

"Ngeliat setan?"

"..." _Mirip dikit,_ batin Shika

"Ndak ketemu Ino? Di tuiter katanya mau beliin Ino pulsa?"

"Itu dia, gue gak berani mampir, bapaknya sangar."

"Sangar? Baek kok."

"Baek apanye, gue dipelototin tadi!"

"Masa?"

Hening sejenak.

"Ya wis, asal jangan sampe lewat jendela kamar Ino, yo. Ndak baik!" Sakura mengingatkan.

Cling!

Mendadak ada lampu bolam pijar di atas kepala Shikamaru, "aha!" lampu bholam itu pun di ambil Sakura.

"Sori, mas'e. Tak ambil lampu'ne."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Ino bergidik ngeri menyaksikan layar tipi di kamarnya, sedang menonton serial _uke-uke_ uji nyali. Bulu kuduknya merinding, ia memeluk bantal, alisnya bertaut saat melihat jendela kamarnya ada baying-bayang aneh…

"Po-pocong…!" pekik Ino tertahan melihat bayangan kepala mirip pocong.

_**TRANG!**_ _Sound effect – piano ngamuk._

Ino mojok sambil menekuk kaki, jantungnya berdegup cepat. Berkali-kali ia berucap 'astaghfirullah', 'ya Allah', sempet baca ayat kursi juga, sebelum akhirnya tirai jendela itu di buka dari luar.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" _teriak a la bocah di Home Alone_. "Hmmpp!" Ino di bekep 'pocong' tadi.

"Ssssh!" delik Shika.

"Hosh, hosh…" Ino menghela napas dan balas mendelik. "Elo, ngapain sih bang lewat jendela?" bisik Ino.

"Biar romantis." Sahut Shika cuek, Ino memerah. "Ada yang geer nih, ye. Nih pulsa!"

Ino menyambar _voucher_ yang Shikamaru sodorkan. "Aaah, capcay. Cuma goceng?"

"Goceng CUMA?" balas Shika.

Baru saja Ino mau ngejawab, tapi suara berat bak alunan melodi dahsyat—nggak deng—terdengar dari luar. "Inooo?"

Ino tersigap mendorong Shikamaru ke dalam lemarinya. "E-eh a-ayah…" Ino nyengir membelakangi lemarinya yang ia senderin rapat-rapat.

Sementara Shikamaru memekik 'astaghfirullah' karena tak sengaja menyentuh tumpukan _underwear_ dalam lemari.

Inoichi yang berada di ambang pintu itu masuk. "Ba a (kenapa)? Kok teriak teriak?"

"Ah, nggak kok, yah. Tadi abis nonton _uke-uke_ uji nyali."

"Oh." Inoichi manggut-manggut. "Onde mandeh."

"…" Ino keringet dingin.

"Oh ya, foto anak muda yang kamu kirim ke email ayah waktu itu… hmm… Shikamaru, ya, namanya?"

Glek. _Aduh si ayah, ngapain ngomongin beginian?_ Ino panik dalam hati, sementara Shikamaru terperanjat di dalam lemari.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Ino pelan.

"Gak, tadi ayah liat dia depan rumah, kirain mau kesini, ya udah ayah samperin… gak taunya dia mau ke warung sebelah. Lumayan juga kok, Ino. Kenalin dong sama ayah, katanya kamu suka dia?"

_**JGERRR!**_

OH JOY. Ino berasa pengen mendem ke tanah SEKARANG JUGA!

Sementara keadaan di dalam lemari…

Kalo bisa goyang ngebor, goyang juga deh Shikamaru saking girangnya. Tapi keadaan yang sempit itu tidak memungkinkan, napas aja susaaah, mengingat baju Ino sangatlah banyak. Jadi dia hanya bisa berkonser ria di dalam hati

'_kuurasa ku tengah di mabuuuk cintaaa… indahnya kini ku dimabuk cintaaa…'_

"Di mabuk cintaaa…" terdengar suara bassInoichi yang melihat muka merah anaknya.

Shikamaru mengintip dari dalam lemari.

"Hayo, suka banget nih kayaknya sampe merah begitu pipi anak ayah."

"AYAAAH!" Ino menahan rasa malu mati-matian, ia cuma bisa berdoa semoga ada kecoak masuk ke telinga Shikamaru supaya itu cowok budek sementara saat ini.

"Kenalin dong ke a—"

"Ayaah!"

Inoichi tertawa kecil.

"Yah, pakai baso minang se lah ngeceknyo! (Ayah, pake bahasa padang aja dong ngomongnya)!"

"Emangnyo ba a? Patang tu ayah basuruah pakai bahaso minang. (Emangnya kenapa? Katanya gak boleh pake bahasa padang?)"

Gezz… Ino nyesel banget minta ayahnya buat pake bahasa Indonesia pas di sini. Niatnya sih biar kelihatan sama gaulnya sama Ino, tapi kalo dalam situasi dan topik pembicaraan kayak sebelumnya ditambah keberadaan objek topik di dalam lemari itu… haaaah.

"Indak ba a doh yah. Nan lamak dek ay ah se lah. (nggak usah nggak apa kok, senyamannya ayah aja.)" jawab Ino pelan.

"Ayah ndak ba a doh ino. Biaso se nyo. Lai gagah juo mah bahasonyo. (ayah nyaman kok pake bahasa ini, keren juga bahasanya.)" jawab Inoichi bangga sambil mengelus dagu.

Ino menepok jidat frustasi. _Ya Alloh, tolong hambamu yang cantik ini…_

"Jadi, kapan ayah dikenalin?"

Prapatan urat berkedut di kepala Ino. "Ndeh yah... Manuruik se lah samo ino nan sakali ko. Paruik sakik sedang 'M'. Nio bangih-bangih se bao annyo!( aduh ayah, turutin ino aja napa, ino lagi dapet nih! bawaannya mau marah-marah!)" Ino berapi-api.

.

==00==00==00==00==

.

Keesokan harinya.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan berdampingan dengan membawa sajadah-mukenah di pelukan mereka. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan malam ini pun cukup tertutup, dengan sampiran kain menutupi rambut belakang sampai pundak mereka.

"Ino, kita mau teraweh di mana toh? Jauh bhuanget?" tanya Sakura. Ino menghela napas.

"Sakura sayang, plis banget temenin gue. Gue gak mau ketemu Shikamaru dulu kalo teraweh di mushola deket rumah."

"Tapi mushola deket rumah kan—"

"Sakura! Ngertiin gue napa. Gue itu—"

"INOO!"

"SAKURA!"

Sakura dan Ino menoleh, jengjengjeng…

Shikamaru dan Sasuke menyusul mereka dari belakang.

_MAMPUS GUE_. Ino memucat.

"Cie, kompakan nih, sarung'e ijo-ijo?" kata Sakura.

Shikamaru menahan malu, karena sarung itu adalah sarung geratisan tahun lalu pas syukurannya Sasuke. Sasuke juga nahan malu, karena sarung yang dia pake adalah sisa sarung gratisan pas acara sukurannya sendiri—tahun lalu.

"DIEM LO! Kenape lo ninggalin gue?" bentak Sasuke galak dengan tatapan tajamnya, sesekali cowok itu benahin pecinya. "Kan udah gue bilang berangkat-pulang teraweh kudu bareng gue!"

_**Prikitiew. **__Sound effect – siul siul._

"Ini, Ino mintak aku buat temenin teraweh ke mesjid deket pasar. Laghi mas Sasuke sama mas Shikamaru ini kenapa ndak teraweh di mushola deket rumah aja?"

"Lo ngeledek gue ya?" bentak Sasuke.

"Heh?" Sakura nggak ngerti.

"Mushola deket rumah di renovasi," Shikamaru menyela kalem sambil melirik ke Ino yang buang muka tertunduk, ia menyeringai sekilas. "Ya udah gih, Sak, jalan sama Ino duluan. Gak baik cewek-cowok jejeran terlalu deket. Gue sama Sasuke jagain dr belakang."

_Ooohhh…_

"Ino sakit? Mukamu merah?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Jagain? Ogah jagain tuyul jenong. Biar aja jalan sendiri!" kata Sasuke. Sakura cemberut.

"Eh, gak boleh gitu luh, Sas. Besok udah mau puasa, kalian baikan dulu gih." Tegur Shikamaru. Ino mendadak tambah gimanaaaaa gitu.

"Asalamu'alaikum." Neji dan Sai tiba, di susul Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, juga Lee dari arah berlainan.

"Wa'alaikumsalam." Jawab SakuIno dan ShikaSasu.

"Eh, mas Nejhi…" Sakura tersipu-sipu, Neji mengangguk kalem dan menyalami satu persatu teman-temannya sambil berucap 'maafin ya kalo banyak salah'.

Mereka pun saling bersalaman, sampai pada akhirnya tiba saat Neji dan Sakura bersalaman.

Waktu seakan berjalan selow mosyen. Neji mengulurkan tangan seraya tersenyum menawan seperti biasanya, Sakura terkesima seketikan merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya, mendadak berasa lagi syuting _video clip_.

Dengan malu-malu Sakura menyambut tangan Neji.

'_Tiidaaaaak!_' _inner_ Sasuke menjerit histeris.

Grep!

"Heh?" Sakura bingung, kenapa tangan Sasuke jabat tangan dia tiba-tiba. "Kita kan udah salaman tadi?"

"Gapapa dua kali, gue tau lo banyak dosa sama gue." Kilah Sasuke angkuh. Nggak ngaca ya? Yang selama ini bikin Sakura kerepotan itu siapa?

Sementara yang lain masih saling berjabat tangan saling meminta maaf sebelum melaksanakan puasa esok hari…

"_Marhaban ya Ramadhan…_"

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter III – Selesai.

==00==00==00==

Omake/Bonus:

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino,"

"I-ya?" Ino sedikit tertunduk. Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Puasa kan?"

"Iya," kalo biasanya Ino pasti nanggepin dengan 'iya lah puasa! Emang abang!' sekarang cuma bisa _speechless_ pasca kejadian kemarin lusa.

"Puasa nggak boleh bohong."

"Iya tau bang."

"Lu suka beneran gak sih sama Sai?"

Ino mengangkat wajahnya_, ini orang aneh bener, harusnya kan pertanyaanya 'lo suka gak sih sama gue_'. "Jujur dulu iya…"

"Oh," Shikamaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan. _Nih cewek tengil juga selama ini nindas gue. Padahal demen._

"Terus, apa yang gue denger waktu ngumpet di lemari itu beneran?"

"A-ah? Ya-yang mana bang?" Ino tergagap. Padahal mah udah tau.

"Yang bokap lo bilang lo kirimin email isinya fot—"

"IYA IYA!" sela Ino. "Iya gue suka sama lo! Gue belakangan pura-pura doang demen sama Sai. Gue sengaja nyuruh-nyuruh elo terus di toko taneman gue pas lo udah selesai neliti, itu semua biar lo tetep deket gue! Puas lo!"


	4. Ikhtiar dan Tawakal

Naruto membanting tubuhnya dengan kasar di atas saung ronda, tempat dia biasa nongkrong. "Haaah, Kiba ada orderan tato, Shino ada kerjaan meski tukang pijet. Gue?" gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

Dia mulai merasa tidak berguna, dari dulu kemana aja?

"Kalau gitu, carilah pekerjaan lai." Usul Lee duduk di sebeah Naruto.

"Lu kira gampang nyari kerjaan?"

"Beta bisa kasih lowongan," Lee tersenyum lebar, mengangkat alis.

Naruto terperanjat membenahi duduknya. "Bener?"

"Yup. Papa Gai bilang, papa punya tempat senam lagi butuh tukang klining serpis."

Naruto cemberut. "Sial lu, lu doain gue?"

"Hah?" Lee mengerutkan alis tebalya, menggaruk pelipis dan sesekali berkedip. "Memang tadi, beta ada ucapkan bismillah—yang diakhiri amin?"

.

==00==00==00==

.

**Balada Ramadhan: d'Bojong Konoha**  
Oleh: Kitty **Kuromi** © 2012

_Pinjem karakternya ya, Kishi-senseeeiiii.  
_Warning Last Chapter Applied, terutama **Parody gagal & tidak lucu.  
**Naruto and Friends, slight NaruHina.

_Chapter IV: Ikhtiar dan Tawakal_**  
**Ide chapter ini sepenuhnya milik Jorydane II, kuromi cuma kebagian ngembangin aja. Soalnya Jorydane nulisnya kayak naskah teater (nama, tanda bagi, dalam kurung tindakan, dan dialog) xD  
.

==00==00==00==

.

Twitter.

narutOI: Segelintir Manusia Ajaib, harap merapat markas jam 3! Cc: Shinokerenz inuKiba SasukeMUSER Shika_Twiboys LeeChangcutrangers #GAWATDARURAT!

.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh." Dengan napas tersengal, Shikamaru menghampiri saung pos ronda. "Hosh… Ade… hosh… ape… sih?"

Sudah ada Lee, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, dan Sasuke sedang duduk bersila a la tukang becak yang berjejer di atas saung.

Naruto menarik jaket oranye—yang ia kenakan—untuk menatap KULIT pergelangan tangannya. "Lu telat lima menit." ketus Naruto.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan pandangan malas, lalu bergabung ke barisan, "lu yang bener aje! suruh dateng jem tiga? Lu ngetwit pas jem tiga lewat dua."

Naruto tidak menggubris.

"Ya udeh cepetan, ape yang darurat? Gue _weekend_ pulang ke Bojong Konoha, bukan buang-buang waktu begini." Sasuke sok penting. Yah, sebenarnya Sasuke sedang nongkrong di warung Sakura, tentu saja tidak ingin beranjak dari sana. Cuma diusir Sakura aja gara-gara Sakura liat _timeline _nya. Padahal Sasuke udah mau pura-pura gak ngecek _twitter_.

"Ada nyang penting." Naruto duduk bersila.

"Harus. Kalo nggak penting, awas aja lo." Ancam Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya, namun nggak lama Sasuke bingung sendiri. _Tumben nggak mempan_. Naruto biasa aja.

"Gue ada masalah." Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

Hening—

—sejenak.

Terdengar dengusan-dengusan mirip kuda.

"Jadi gue lari-lari dari toko Ino kemari cuma buat dengerin lu curhat?" Shika kesel. Yang lain menggumamkan kalimat yang serupa.

"Dengerin dulu—" kata Naruto.

"Beta punya nasi sepiring di warung Hinata sampe beta tinggal…" Sesal Lee.

Semua menoleh ke Lee.

"Lu gak puasa?" tanya Kiba.

"Buat beta buka!" kilah Lee.

"Gue lagi nguncirin rambut Ino tadi belom kelar…" Sambung Shikamaru dengan wajah muram tertunduk.

"Ini penting—" Naruto mencoba ambil kendali.

"Waduh, tadi desain tato gue belom rapih diberesin lagi." potong Kiba nepok jidat. "Elu sih, Nar!"

"Kebuang sia-sia deh liburan gue buat si jen—eh… ah… lupain!" ketus Sasuke.

"Hoy! Pade dengerin nape!" protes Naruto.

"Tadi aku sampai lupain stiker mini mosku…" Shino memukul punggung Shikamaru secara mesra dan bersandar. Shikamaru bergidik pindah membuat kepala Shino jatuh ke pangkuan Sasuke.

"MASYA ALLOH!" jerit Sasuke lebay langsung berdiri megangin sarung dan akhirnya kejedot langit-langit saung. "Astaghfirullah!"

Sasuke mundur gak sengaja injek selakangan Lee. "ALAMAAAAK! MASA DEPAN BETAAA!"

Sasuke didorong Lee, dan jatuh kepelukan Naruto. Naruto buru-buru dorong Sasuke sampe tuh cowok Madura tersungkur ke tanah.

Yang lain melongok liat Sasuke ngedeprok di bawah sana dan tertawa.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Anj—argh… Astaghfirullaaaaah!" Sasuke bangkit berusaha mengatur emosinya. "Ini kita kemari cuma mau main akrobat?"

"Lebih tepatnye, liat lu berakrobat." Sergah Kiba cekikikan.

"Sial banget, tau gitu gue gak dateng!" Sasuke benerin pecinya.

"MANGKANYE DENGERIN GUA!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Elo lagi, manggil-manggil gak penting." Shikamaru nuding-nuding Naruto.

"Kita semua punya kesibukan masing-masing! Kalo mau curhat, sama emak lu sono." Kata Sasuke benerin sarung di pinggangnya balik ke tempat duduk semula.

"Tau luh," timpal Kiba.

"GIMANE MAU CURHAT SAMA EMAK, GUE BARU AJA BIKIN EMAK GUE NANGIS!" jerit Naruto frustasi.

Semua pun terdiam.

Seorang tukang es nongnong yang sedang mengayuh gerobaknya pun terdiam sejenak memperhatikan kerumunan anak muda yang dia anggep 'pengangguran'.

Sasuke dkk balas menatap tukang es yang malang itu, membuatnya buru-buru ngacir.

Naruto terengah, perlahan bibirnya melengkung ke atas—mewek, matanya memerah, alisnya mengkerut. "Huwe… hiks…"

"Jiah, kok nangis sih, Nar?" tanya Kiba kaget sekaligus bingung plus gak enak.

"Lo semua hiks, gak tao sih… hiks…" Naruto menyeka matanya dengan lengan, bahunya kembali bergetar. "Mak gue nangizin gua, gara-gara hiks… gue kagak ade kerjaan hiks…"

Semua terdiam dan bingung harus menyahut seperti apa. Mereka sangat terkejut, karena sebelumnya mereka tak pernah melihat Naruto menangis, apa lagi sesunggukan.

"Gunge hangrus gimangne? Ke siangpe? Sengmua ngongmeling gunge, termakhsukh khaliang! (Gue harus gimane? Ke siape? Semua ngomelin gue termasuk kalian!)" Naruto bindeng dengan mata merah basah dan suara melengking menahan tangis di akhir kalimat.

Shikamaru mengelus pundak Naruto, "iye udeh, maapin kite ye, Nar? Kite gak tau kalo elu ada masalah."

"KHAN TADI GUNGE UDAKH BILANGKH!"

"Iye sori… kite gak tau masalah lu seberat ini."

"Gue kan… hiks… pengen banget punya kerjaan… hiks… tapi kenape Alloh tega banget sama gue… hiks… bikin gue jadi pengangguran…"

"Hush! Gak boleh ngomong gitu. Udeh tenangin dulu diri lo." perintah Sasuke yang sedikit lebih pelan, nggak terlalu ketus kayak biasanya.

"Hapus air matamu, kawan…" Shino menyodorkan tisu.

"Hiks… thanks…"

Setelah menunggu Naruto berhenti menangis satu jam lebih, sampe Shikamaru ketiduran plus ngorok, Sasuke bengong, Lee goyang-goyangin kepala pake _headset_, Kiba nyoret-nyoret pipi Shikamaru, dan Shino main hape ungunya, akhirnya Naruto mereda…

"Udeh, Nar?" tanya Kiba.

"U-deh… hiks hiks…"

Jiah, nangis lagi.

Semua pun terdiam gak tau mau ngapain. Sampe satu jam lagi menjelang buka puasa, Shikamaru pun sampe bangun saking pulesnya tidur (Kiba buru-buru pura-pura joget samba ngambil sebelah _headset_ Lee). Tangisan Naruto pun mereda kembali.

Dengan tangan mengepal mau nonjok Naruto, Sasuke melotot dan bertanya gemas. "UDEH NAR?"

Naruto kaget bergidik dan langsung hilang sesunggukannya seketika. "I-iye udeh, Sas."

"Nah, sekarang kite selesein aje." Sasuke mengatur napas karena kesal. Shikamaru nampak mengelap iler dan duduk dengan benar, Lee dan Kiba melepas _headset_ sementara Shino mengantungi ponselnya.

"Jadi, intinye lu bikin nyokap lu nangis gara-gara gak kerja-kerja?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Makanye lo kerja!"

"Gue juga maunye begitu." Sahut Naruto.

"Lo udeh usaha?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Gue udeh datengin setiap bengkel motor buat nanyain lowongan."

"Bengkel doang yang lo datengin?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Naruto mengangguk. "Bengkel mane aje?"

"Bengkel deket pasar sama deket sekolahan sono noh…" jawab Naruto.

"Dua doang?" tanya Kiba. Naruto mengangguk.

"Kapan kau ke sana?" tanya Lee.

"Pas baru lulus STM."

"Jiah…" yang lain beringsut.

"Nar… Nar… mangkanye kalo usaha yang bener. Cuma cari kerjaan di dua bengkel, setahun yang lalu pulak." Kata Shikamaru. "Cari kerjaan tuh dimane aje asal halal, nggak musti ke bengkel gara-gara lo lulusan STM. Jangan bilang lo nggak kepikiran bikin CV?"

"Sivi?" Naruto membeo. Shikamaru memutar bola mata malas.

"Iye CV buat lamar kerjaan di perusahaan, siapa tau lu bise kerja di pabrik motor, sukur-sukur di kantornye."

"Hm… gue gak tau." Jawab Naruto.

"Gimane mau dapet kerja, lu selama ini main-nongkrong-kelayapan aje kerjaannye." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ikhtiar dan tawakal…" yang lain menoleh mendengar suara Sasuke lebih tegas dan dalam. "Sebelumnye lo istighfar dulu gih, tadi sempet nyalah-nyalahin Alloh." Perintah Sasuke. Naruto nggak ngejawab malah ngerucutin bibir.

"Kenape? Emang bener Alloh kagak ngasih gue kerjaan!"

"'Kenape', lo bilang? Masya Alloh, Nar… elo maunye doang dapet kerjaan, tapi kagak ada usaha dan doa, malah nyalahin Yang diatas." Sasuke benerin posisi duduknya.

"Gue udah capek tiap sholat gue berusaha berdoa supaye dikasih kerjaan, tiap gue bengong kadang gue juga berdoa! Gue capek, Sas! Ape lagi banyak nyang hina gue. Gue malu, kalian semua lebih dari gue." Naruto buang muka.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Dengerin nih ye. Gue lupa ini hadist dari siape, pokoknye begini. Suatu hari sahabat Rasulullah bertanya: 'Wahai Rasulullah, apakah aku harus mengikat kendaraanku lalu bertawakal, atau melepas kendaraanku baru bertawakal?', Rasul menjawab: 'Ikatlah kendaraanmu dan bertawakallah.'"

Tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Apaan sih, gue nggak ngerti?" tanya Kiba garuk-garuk kepala.

"Elu malah ngedongeng, bukannye bantuin gue." Protes Naruto.

"Dengerin dulu semprul!" Sasuke benerin pecinya. "Maksudnye ntu, iket kendaraan berarti die berikhtiar, yaitu berusaha biar ontanye kagak kabur. Juga bertawakal, berserah diri kepada Alloh perkara ontanye bakal ilang ape kagak selama ditinggal."

"Ah, beta kurang tanggap." Lee garuk-garuk pelipis.

Shikamaru menghela napas, "gini deh, misal lu punya motor. Lu pakirin nih. Terus bener yang mane, antara: pertama, lu kunci tuh motor terus lu tinggal gitu aje tanpa berdoa sama Alloh; kedua lu kagak kunci tuh motor tapi lu berdoa supaya tuh motor kagak ilang—"

"Begok ye? Udeh pasti ilang kalo kagak dikunci!" potong Naruto.

"Makanye denger dulu! Ketiga, lu kunci dan lu berdoa supaya tuh motor nggak ilang. Singkatnye lu berserah diri kepada Alloh, percaya same yang di atas. Bener yang mane tuh?"

"Ya bener yang terkhirlah!"

"Nah itu die yang dimaksud Sasuke 'ikhtiar dan tawakal'. Emang lu berdoa, tapi doa lu terkesan menuntut, udah gitu elunye kagak ade usaha lebih. Kalo lu mau Alloh lancarin jalan lu buat dapet kerjaan, ya elu kudu berikhtiar (usaha) dibarengi bertawakal (berserah diri kepada Alloh). Kagak bise kalo salah satu doang!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Keesokan harinya. Di kontrakan Kiba.

Akhirnya Lee memberi saran pada Naruto untuk memanfaatkan vespa tua pak Yondy (Bapaknya Naru), untuk jadi tukang ojek selagi menunggu respon CV yang Shikamaru dan Sasuke bikinin dan kirim ke beberapa perusahaan motor/mobil.

"Gile lu? Nyang bener aje?"

Tapi akhirnya Naruto nurut juga buat pinjem vespa Babehnya.

"Kawan, ini pesanan kalian…" Shino membagikan kacamata yang sangat mirip dengan yang ia pakai.

Naruto dan Kiba lansung menerima. "Ini namenye nyiduk aer pake gayung, dua tiga uget-uget keambil." Cengir Naruto.

"Hah?" Shino dan Kiba tidak mengerti.

"Nih maksudnye, dengan kacamata item ini, gue bisa terhindar dari jina mata sekaligus lindungin mata gue pas lagi ngojek."

Kiba menghela napas. "Yeee! Ribet amat segala uget-uget dijadiin perumpamaan. Bilang aje sambil menyelam minum aer."

"Hush! Puasa, makanye gue nggak mau ungkit-ungkit." Kilah Naruto.

"Sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui." Sambung Shino. Sementara Kiba dan Naruto memakai kacamata hitam mirip punya Shino itu.

"Wih, gimana? Gue keren nggak?" tanya Kiba melipat kedua tangan.

"Gue gak bisa liat apa apa…" Naruto mencoba meraba-raba sekitar.

Kiba mendengus, "Gimana bisa liat, itu segel item-itemnye belom lo lepas."

"Oh iye…"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Buka puasa.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan memutuskan untuk pergi ke warung makan khas sundanya Hinata.

"Kenape kite kagak ke warkop Sai kayak biasa?" tanya Kiba.

"Gue lagi bosen makan mi, lagian sayang usus gue." Sahut Naruto yang entah kenapa jadi datar hari ini.

Kiba garuk-garuk kepala nggak ngerti—awalnya, tapi makin lama makin napsu garuknya sampe ada beberapa kutu terlempar.

Shino menghindar dengan payung ungu yang entah dapet dari mana.

"Tumben amat lo inget usus." Celetuk Kiba.

"…" Naruto tak menjawab, ia hanya menoleh sejenak saat Shino memayunginya, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Warung nasi khas sunda Hinata nampak ramai sekali, mengingat ini adalah jam-jam buka puasa.

Terlihat sekali, Hinata dan Hanabi kerepotan melayani pembeli, sampai ada Neji yang membantu. Kalau dilihat-lihat sih, Neji yang badannya tinggi tegap itu justru bikin Hinata dan Hanabi ribet bergerak dibalik etalase makanan. Neji sendiri jadi bergerak kikuk, mau ambil ini itu kadang hampir bentrok sama kedua sepupunya yang mungil-mungil.

"Wah, kita pindah tempat aja yuk? Rame banget nih keburu laper." Tawar Kiba, Naruto terdiam, Shino mengangguk kalem.

"Gimane kalo ke tempat Udak Juugo?" tawar Kiba lagi.

"Mahal…" celetuk Shino.

"Namanye juga masakan padang. Kalo kagak mau mahal, ya kagak useh pake rendang!" timpal Kiba.

"Pakek kuah dan nasi saje? Apelah nikmatnye?" kata Shino.

"Uh, ya udah pada ke tempat Udak Juugo aja. Gue… di sini…" Jawab Naruto pelan sambil memutuskan untuk nongkrong di bale bambu luar, menunggu pelanggan surut.

Kiba dan Shino pun mengikuti, dan duduklah mereka bertiga di bale bambu yang tersedia. Naruto berada di tengah.

.

Sementara di dalam warung makan khas sunda Hinata…

"Teteh…"

"Naon?" Hinata menoleh sesaat pada Hanabi lalu duduk di sebelah Neji yang sedang berkipas ria pake telapak tangan. Pembeli sudah mulai surut, warga sekitar sini memang lebih suka membawa makanan yang dibeli ke rumah. Karena kalau di sini ramai dan sedikit panas udaranya banyak orang.

"Ada gebetennya tuh." Hinabi memajukan dagu ke arah depan. Wajah putih Hinata perlahan memerah. Terlihatlah Kiba Naruto dan Shino dengan kacamata hitam a la Shino.

"Astaghfirullah!" pekik Hinata kaget. Naruto buru-buru lepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Tenang, Hin. Ini gue, Naruto…"

"Eh, Na-naruto…" Hinata tersenyum,

"Haaaaiiiii!" Kiba melambaikan kedua tangan, mata terbuka lebar, alis terangkat tinggi, PLUS cengiran tiga jari.

"Abah kemana?" tanya Naruto.

Sekilas Hinata merona karena Naruto panggil ayahnya dengan sebutan 'Abah'.

"Ng, si abah teh lagi pulang ke Bandung, ada saudara sakit." Jawab Hinata kalem. "Sok atuh mau pesen apa?" tawar Hinata dari balik etalase makanan. Iris lavender cantiknya terus mecuri pandang ke Naruto yang sedikit tak fokus—entah karena apa.

"Hin, aku aja dulu." Kata Kiba, "Pake itu tuh yang ada mangga-mangganya yak?"

Kiba cemberut karena yang ngelayanin malah Neji. Neji menyiduk nasi dari dandang lalu mengambil kan lauk pauk. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Neji sesekali nyelipin rambut panjangnya di belakang telinga karena ribet.

"Masya Alloh… Hanabi, tolong kuncirin a'a Neji gih. Kasihan atuh keringetan." Perintah Hinata dengan lembut kemudian kembali meladeni pembeli.

"Iya teh." Dengan cekatan Hanabi mengambil karet sayur dan menghampiri Neji yang berjalan pasrah ke dalam. Hinata mengambil alih.

Setelah Naruto dan kawan-kawan selesai makan, Kiba dan Shino berpamitan akan terawih, sementara Naruto belum ingin beranjak. Katanya sih dia mau nemenin Neji yang dikasih amanat buat jagain Hinata selama bapaknya pergi.

"Hm, pantes mendadak pengen ke warung Hinata, ternyata dia ngutang." Celetuk Kiba saat tahu kalau Naruto belum bayar-bayar juga sampai dia dan Shino keluar. Sebenarnya Shino ingin menjawab kalau Naruto mau curhat sama Hinata (sempet gratak isi SMS di hp Naruto, ternyata sering SMSan sama Hinata), berhubung Shino tau kalau Kiba juga naksir Hinata, jadi Shino diem aja.

.

"Naruto, makasih nyak? Kamu teh udah berniat jagain aku di sini." Kata Hinata malu-malu, mereka sedang duduk di bale bambu depan teras.

"Gue harusnya yang makasih Hin, udah selalu jadi temen SMS gue pas gue butuh temen curhat. Terus gue juga gak enak udah ngutang sama lu. Sori, ya?" kata Naruto yang tumben datar dan jadi terkesan _cool_.

Hinata mengangguk maklum dan tersenyum lembut, entah kenapa dari jarak sedekat ini, Naruto baru sadar Hinata sangat amat cantik dan juga… hm, wangi.

_Wanginya lembut, rambutnya kayaknya halus banget deh, pengen gue pegang, pipinya tembem lucu lagi,_ Naruto bergumam dalam hati.

Hinata memerah karena ditatap seperti itu, ia pun tertunduk malu dan tertawa canggung. "Hihi, kamu teh kenapa liatin aku kayak gitu?" Hinata masih tertunduk menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang kuping karena malu.

Naruto terkesiap, "Astaghfirullah, sori Hin." Naruto menggeser duduknya sedikit menjauh dan buru-buru pake kacamata hitamnya.

Hinata bingung, "lho? Naon atuh pake kacamata?"

"Eh… um, menghindari zina mata." Jawab Naruto polos. "Kata Sai, kalo liatin perempuan cantik gak boleh terlalu intens," Naruto berkata tanpa menoleh dan sedikit tertunduk.

Blush. Hinata memerah.

"—nanti kebawa hawa napsu, maaf ya, Hin. Abis kamu wangi banget sih, jadi gemes." Lanjut Naruto tanpa sadar. "Eh? Maksud gua… elu… ah! Lupain aja!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Naruto dan Hinata pun mengobrol membicarakan masalah Naruto. Sebenarnya yang paling tau keadaan hati Naruto adalah Hinata mengingat kembang desa Bojong Konoha itu selalu jadi curahan hati Naruto, setelah itu baru teman-teman Naruto sendiri.

"Iya gitu deh Hin, gue jadi serba salah…"

"Hm, menurut aku teh kamu diem aja jangan diladenin atuh mereka." Hinata berucap lembut seperti biasanya.

"Tapi para tukang ojek Akatsuki itu selalu liatin gue sinis kalo gue lagi ngojek. Awalnya gue diem aja, tapi lama-lama capek juga pelanggan yang mau sewa sering di sabet…"

Hinata merasa sedih melihat wajah murung Naruto.

"Gue gak bermaksud cari musuh, gue cuma mau cari duit. Apa gue salah?"

Hinata menggeleng, dan tersenyum—lembut.

"Oh ya, kemaren pas kamu SMS lagi cari kerjaan, aku langsung liatin koran sampe jereng." Hinata terkikik mencoba menghibur Naruto. "Tapi aku teh nemu lowongan lho, bentar aku ambil dulu korannya."

Hinata pun ke dalem, dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat apa yang diperbuat Hanabi dan Neji di dalam rumah di belakang warung yang sudah sepi itu.

"Astaghfirullah…" Hinata menutup mulutnya yang ternganga. "Kalian teh ngapain? Hanabi! A'a! Kok a'a mau-maunya diginiin?" hardik Hinata, membuat Naruto yang di depan teras masuk kedalam.

"Ada apa, Hin?" Naruto pun mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. "BUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Masya Alloh, Hanabi, teteh nyuruh kamu nguncirin a'a Neji, bukan dikepang." Hinata berkata dengan lembut sementara Naruto berusaha mengendalikan tawanya. "Pantes kamu teh dari tadi gak kelar-kelar nguncirin, ternyata lagi ngepang."

Hanabi nyengir, "hihihi, abis rambut a'a halus kayak punya teteh."

.

==00==00==00==

.

Kedua orang tua Naruto pergi ke Medan, Naruto sendirian di rumah. Ia tersenyum-senyum gaje menatap koran yang sudah banyak dicoret-coret tinta ungu manik-manik sambil tidur-tiduran di sofa.

'_Naruto_'. Tulisan tangan rapih khas wanita itu dilingkari dengan bentuk hati. Nampaknya Hinata lupa pernah menulis begitu, makanya langsung kasih gitu aja tuh koran ke Naruto.

_Hm, rupanya bener Hinata naksir gue._ Gumam Naruto melupakan Shion—gebetan lamanya. Ia mendadak teringat wajah Hinata. _Ah, bego! Dia cantik banget, gue baru sadar!_

Iris birunya berkelana menyapu pandang tulisan kecil-kecil yang sudah banyak Hinata coret yang tidak sesuai _skill_ dan latar pendidikan Naruto. Mempermudah Naruto untuk memilih lowongan.

_**Dibutuhkan, pria muda. Ijazah tidak dipentingkan. Maksimal berumur 25 tahun. Memiliki ketahanan fisik yang baik. Tinggi dan penampilan bagus diutamakan. Untuk bekerja di sebuah Toko Agen. Gaji standar UMR Rp. 1.400.000,-**_

_**Segera hubungi, Akamichi Chouji 08193020xxxx**_

Naruto terperanjat bangkit. "WUHUY!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino. Berjalan bersama menuju rumah Naruto. Ino sampai nitipin toko taneman ke bapaknya, begitu juga warung Sakura (tutup), Hinata, dan Sai.

Tujuannya apa? MAKE OVER NARUTO! Setelah di _twitter_ menyiarkan kabar apa persyaratan kerjanya. Tinggi dan berpenampilan bagus.

"AAAAA!" teriak para cewek saat Kiba main buka kamar Naruto dan terlihatlah Naruto lagi pake handuk doang.

Hinata pingsan, dan di gotong ke sofa sama Neji.

"Elo pe'a banget sih, main buka aja tanpa ngetok-ngetok? Berasa rumah sendiri?" hardik Sasuke ke Kiba.

Naruto nyengir, "Gapapa kok, Sas. Gue bangga malah."

"Udah kite mulai aja." Kata Shikamaru.

Para cowok plus Naruto pun ke belakang rumah yang emang sepi sebelahan sama kebon. Sementara para cewek nemenin Hinata di ruang depan yang lagi pingsan.

Terdapat bangku kayu dan selang air di sana.

Juga meja, yang di atasnya langsung Sasuke taburin dengan isi kantong yang tadi ia bawa, yaitu: sabun lulur, sampo, sikat gigi, odol, sikat cucuian, serit rambut, deodoran, parfum, hairdryer, bedak, alas bedak, eyeliner, blush on dan—tunggu dulu, ini mau _make_ _over_ bencong apa?

Ups, buru-buru Sasuke kantongin asal-asalan deh itu kosmetik kecuali bedak, dan gak sengaja eyeliner tertinggal.

Setelah semuanya membaca doa demi kelancaran kegiatan hari ini, akhirnya Naruto membuka anduk dan ternyata ia memakai celana boxer.

Semua menghela napas lega.

Sasuke menyalakan keran dan segera menyodorkan selang pada Shikamaru—Sasuke percaya, bahwa Shikamaru mahir siram menyiram mengingat cowok asli betawi itu menjadi karyawan tak digajih di toko tanaman Ino.

"MINGGIR!" Shikamaru langsung menerjang Naruto dengan air dari selang yang ia pegang.

BRUSH!

Naruto membuka kedua tangan dengan selow mosyen.

Shino yang udah pake sarung tangan pun kini menaburi punggung Naruto dengan sabun lulur yang ia ambil di meja. Shino bertugas merontokan segala daki yang menempel. Di mulai dari pundak belakang.

Naruto keenakan. "Aduh, enak bener… ah… kebawahan dikit dong… nah… yah situ, mantep…!"

"WOY, DASAR TUKANG PIJIT! GOSOK YANG BENER! DURASI! DURASI!" teriak Kiba geregetan yang sebenernya iri juga pengen dipijetin.

Setelah itu Neji menyisir rambut Naruto dengan serit.

"Bismillahirrohman nirrohim…" dengan sabar dan telaten, Neji menyerit rambut kusut Naruto.

Namun setelah beberapa saat akhirnya kesel juga tuh rambut kusut banget. Sampe ada gumpalan helaian rambut yang rontok gara-gara Neji sisir dengan frustasi.

"AW! PELAN AW~~! SANTAI DONG—AW! MAS BROOOOO!"

"Udeh lu diem aje." Ucap Sasuke yang megangin ember kecil buat nadangin kutu.

"Wih, makmur juga kehidupan nih makhluk, gemuk-gemuk… satu… dua… tiga… empat lima… wih sepuluh… sebelas…" Sementara Sasuke jongkok ngitungin kutu, Shikamaru kembali menyiram Naruto layaknya menyiram tanaman.

Lalu Sai menuang _shampoo_ di atas rambut Naruto dengan gerakan melingkar.

"Heh, tukang mi, lo kira lagi nuang saos? Cepetan!" teriak Shikamaru sedikit dengan dendam masa lalu.

"Eh? Hihihi, maap atuh, udah kebiasaan. Jadi menjiwai…"

Shikamaru kembali menyiram tubuh Naruto, sementara Lee menggosok kuku-kuku kaki Naruto dengan sikat cuci.

"ADOEW~ LEE… AW! YANG BENER DONG!"

"Ini sudah benar, beta biasa sikat lantai sanggar senam setiap sore." jawab Lee tanpa menoleh.

"Hah?" Naruto menoleh ke bawah.

"Gila loe ya, kok pake sikat cucian?"

"Gue yang nyuruh," jawab Sasuke. "Emak gue biasa nyikat kaki pake sikat gituan."

"Aw~! Adoh! Ini sih—aw~! Penyiksaan—LEEEEE!"

"Maaf! Beta kesal, itu hitam-hitam tidak mau menyingkir dari kakimu." seru Lee geregetan.

"Lo oon banget sih, itu tompel kaki gue! MAU AMPE TAUN JEBOT LO SIKAT JUGA GAK BAKAL ILANG!" Naruto berteriak dengan cururan air mata.

"Dasar—BHLBB uhuk-uhuk!" Ucapan Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke langsung masukin sikat gigi yang udah di olesin odol ke mulut Naruto.

Naruto melotot kesal lalu menyikat gigi dengan setengah mewek atas penyiksaan ini…

Setelah selesai sesi mandi-mandinya, Sai yang sudah ahli dalam hal mengelap piring pun kebagin tugas mengelap tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke yang mahir dalam kipas mengipas—mengingat dia anak tukang sate—pun langsung berinisiatif kipasin rambut Naruto.

"Dasar tukang sate! Apa gunanya lo bawa _hairdryer_ kalo lo ngeringin rambut pake kipas gituan?" hardik Shikamaru.

"Oh, maap. Kebiasaan sih."

.

==00==00==00==

.

_**Cling cling cling.**__ Sound effect – Bersih berkilau, sanlaik…_

_Overall,_ Naruto sudah kinclong. Hanya satu saja yang mengganggu, yakni… komedo.

"Nih." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah plester aneh berwarna hitam.

"Apaan nih?" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan plester itu dengan tatapan horror.

"Buat hilangin komedolah! Udah cepetan!"

"Kok lu tau yang begituan sih, Sas?" Kiba dan yang lainnya melempar tatapan tak percaya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat alis dan bahunya, "iyalah. Lo pikir, gue dapet dari mana muka mulus kayak gini?"

Hening sejenak.

Sasuke yang sepertinya sadar telah membeberkan aibnya pun lansung berdehem. "Ehm. Gue ke depan dulu. Ngawasin si jenong, ntar dia kabur lagi."

Tidak ada yang menjawab sampai cowok Madura itu hilang di ambang pintu.

"Gimane nih, makenye?" tanya Naruto.

Dengan mantap, Shino memakaikan plester di hidung Naruto dengan posisi vertikal alias dari atas kebawah. Setelah dirapat-rapatkan, akhirnya Shino tarik plester tersebut.

_**BREETTT!**_

"AAAAWWW!" Jeritan kepedihan Naruto terdengar, ia mengelus-elus daerah kulit yang sakit. Sementara yang lain memucat, karena alis Naruto ikut tercabut.

Sasuke masuk, "ada apaan sih? Astaghfirullah! Itu kenape alisnye kecabut? Makenye mendatar bukan berdiri!"

Naruto kembali mewek meratapi nasibnya.

Buru-buru Neji mengeluarkan pensil alis dan maju untuk memperbaiki alis Naruto, namun di cegah oleh Sai. "Biar saya! Saya teh jago gambar, beginian sih kechil!"

"Eh? Apa-apan lo? Sini, biar gue aja. Gue kan tukang tato." Sergah Kiba.

"Nggak usah, biar aku aja. Aku udah biasa make." Neji menyahut kalem.

Hening kembali terjadi.

"Dasar cowok jadi-jadian." Celetuk Sasuke menyambar pensil alis tersebut. "Udah gue aja."

"Loh kok jadi elo? Sini gue aja, gue kan tukang tato!" Kiba protes.

"Biar saya, saya teh calon seniman lukis!" Sai nggak mau kalah.

"Eh, Sai, lo kan tau gue seniman tato!" balas Kiba.

Naruto kebingungan. "Um, temen-temen? Kok jadi pada ribut? Ini nasib alis gue gimana ya?"

Yak, akhirnya semua tersadar. "Biar antara Neji dan Sasuke aja." Ucap Naruto karena dia percaya kalau Sasuke dan Neji sering pake pensil alis—terlihat jelas pada alis rapih dan menawan kedua cowok tersebut.

Sasuke mengangkat pensil alis ke arah wajah Naruto namun segera di cegah oleh Neji. "Maaf, biar aku aja."

"Lo ngeremehin gue?" bentak Sasuke penuh dendam, mengingat kalau Sakura suka sama Neji.

Neji mengusap wajahnya yang kemuncratan liur Sasuke. Bukannya malu, Sasuke malah seneng, _akhirnya bisa sedikit balas dendam._

Neji terdiam dan memberi isyarat mempersilakan.

Semua pun memperhatikan cara Sasuke menggoreskan pensil tersebut di alis Naruto. Ada yang melenceng! Sasuke merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan… sebuah—

—pengapus.

"Dasar anak arsitektur sinting. Dia kira lagi bikin _sketch_ gambar gedung apa?" celetuk Shikamaru.

"Udah deh diem aja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Itu teh caranya salah atuh." Komentar Sai.

Sasuke mendelik. "Ini namanye teknik mengarsir kubisme!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Setelah menghabiskan satu jam lebih hanya untuk menggarap alis Naruto, akhirnya selesai juga.

"Fyuh." Sasuke mengelap keringat dan mengembalikan pensil alis ke Neji yang agak cemberut. Pensil alisnya di raut mulu sama Sasuke jadi pendek seukuran kelingking.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengipas-ngipas muka dengan telapak tangan

"Jam dua." Jawab Shino.

Naruto terperanjat. "WOT? Gue kudu sampe sana jem tiga!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Iris _amethyst_ cantik itu terlihat seiring kelopak matanya melebar.

"Hinata? Kamu udah sadar toh?" Sakura menyeka poni Hinata. Perlahan Hinata mencoba bangkit yang dibantu oleh Ino.

"Ini teh ada apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Oe tadi pingsan pas liat Naluto telanjang dada." Jawab Tenten santai.

_**Blush**_.

"Eh, eh, liat tuh si beruk—eh Naruto maksud gue." Ino menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah belakang. Cewek-cewek pun menoleh dan berdiri.

Waktu seakan berjalan sangat lamban bagi Hinata. Dilihatnya Naruto sudah sangat tampan dan rapih mengenakan kemeja biru—yang kancingnya nampak salah pasangan—dan celana hitam—modal minjem punya Shikamaru.

Naruto berjalan dengan gagahnya dengan senyum terlampau lebar yang entah kenapa malah menawan bagi Hinata. Serpihan-serpihan putih berjatuhan secara lambat menyambut keluarnya Naruto di susul kelompok bersarung+peci (Sasuke, Neji, Sai), dan kelompok pakaian santai—celana boxer, kaos oblong—(Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba), dan yang paling nyentrik adalah Lee dengan baju hijau ketatnya.

Singkatnya, hanya Naruto yang paling bersinar di mata Hinata.

"Uh, hai…" sapa Naruto basa-basi pas udah sampe depan Hinata. Hinata buru-buru tertunduk sebelum ia pingsan.

_Naruto teh makin kaseeep! Masya Alloh, Hinata. Kamu jangan pingsan lagi atuh. Hmm wangi._ Inner Hinata.

Lee dan Kiba mendengus merasa ada hawa-hawa aneh di sekitar Hinata dan Naruto. Shino yang membaca keadaan pun langsung berdehem.

"Ehm, kawan. Kite dah bantu Naruto berikhtiar, mari kita tundukan kepala sejenak untuk menemani kawan kita, Naruto, bertawakal…"

Mereka pun berdoa bersama…

"_Menyempurnakan Ikhtiar dengan tawakal."_

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter IV – Selesai.

==00==00==00==

Omake/Bonus:

.

.

.

.

**-Perkumpulan OJEK AKATSUKI-  
**Terdepan, Tercepat, dan Terpercaya.

"Nah… ini baru slogan yang bener…!" Itachi mengelus dagu melihat papan reklame yang baru di cat.

"Eh, main petasan yuk!" tawar Deidara membawa beberapa buah benda seperti lidi.

"Apanye yang petasan? Itu sih kembang api! Nih petasan!" Sasori mengeluarkan benda berbutir-butir kecil di genggamannya.

"Bahahaha! Apaan tuh? Petasan cabe rawit? Ini baru keren." Hidan mengeluarkan petasan gangsing. Semua pun berjongkok membentuk lingkaran setelah Hidan menyalakan petasannya. Sesuatu yang berubah-ubah warna berputar-putar di tengah.

_**Uwaaaw**__. sound effect – berdecak kagum a la taman kanak-kanak._

"Siap-siaaap! Tobi anak baik persembahkan petasan yang sesungguhnya!"

Brukh! Tiba-tiba ada gas elpiji 3kg terjatuh di atas petasan gangsing yang sedang menyala.

Ojek Akatsuki : *KABOOOR!*

* * *

**Jorydane's note:** ide make over Naruto, diambil dari fic Katakan Cinta-nya Twice Born Balrog Slayer di fandom Lord of the Rings. Gak sama persis sih, tapi intinya sama.


	5. Puasa Bukan Alasan

**Balada Ramadhan: d'Bojong Konoha**  
Oleh: Kitty **Kuromi** © 2012

Pinjem karakternya ya, Kishi-senseeeiiii.  
_AU/GAJE/SETTING-INDONESIA/__**GARING CRISPY**__!_

_Chapter V: Puasa Bukan Alasan!  
(17 agustusan a la Bojong Konoha)  
_

* * *

Puasa-puasa… tujuh-belas-agustusan?

Panas-panas pas puasa mau tetep tujuh-belas-agustusan?

"_Why not?_" ucap Naruto sok bule.

"**Inget, puasa bukan alasan untuk dijadikan malas-malasan!**" lanjut Naruto angkuh. Semenjak diterima bekerja di sebuah toko Agen milik Chouji—yang ternyata adalah agen tempat Sakura belanja buat dagang di warung— Naruto menjadi sok.

Pertama, sok berwibawa. Suka nimbrung masalah politik padahal dia sendiri tidak kenal yang mana _Gubernur DKI_ yang mana pula _Parto OVJ._ Suka mencampur adukan bahasa Indonesia dengan inggris. Padahal ngomong _impressive _sama _implusif _aja suka ketuker.

Kedua, sok pinter. Pernah menawarkan diri membantu seorang anak tetangga yang kesulitan mengerjakaan PR IPS kelas lima SD. Dan keesokan harinya anak itu pulang dengan menangis dan mengancam tidak ingin sekolah lagi karena malu. Ternyata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan 'Mengapa Patimura bisa selamat dari penjajah?' dengan jawaban singkat-padat-jelas namun… tidak berguna, yaitu… 'Takdir.'

Ketiga, sok necis. Okay, memang dia itu abis dipermak abis-abisan waktu itu. Bagus sih, sekarang dia terbisa dengan pakaian rapih dan wangi kemana-mana. Sampai minta tolong sang ibu untuk menyetrika kausnya, padahal ia hanya ingin ke kamar mandi. Tolong dicatat. _Ke kamar mandi_.

"_Dasar anak DURJANA!"_ Kushina getir pas tahu malem-malem dibangunin buat apa, yang langsung diralat oleh sang suami. _"Durhaka, nyak…"_

Lalu, yang paling nggak nahan… itu lho, poninya. _Style-_nya mendadak Harajuku, meninggalkan khas rambut jabriknya terdahulu. _Style_ itu didapatkan dengan tidak mudah, yaitu _rebonding-hair_ dulu di salon _Jojon Andrean (if you know what I mean)_.

"Gue yakin banget itu poni buat nutupin alisnya yang _rest-in-peace_ pasca ke-sotoy-an Shino pas _make-over_ waktu itu. Pake beralibi mau jadi cowok modis lagi. Kudanil juga tuh anak." Komentar Sasuke sarkasme, yang sebenernya merasa tersaingi karena penggemarnya mulai beralih pada Naruto.

"Jangan ngomong gitu, kasihan lho, mas…" timpal Sakura. Sasuke mendelik.

"Lo kasihan sama dia? Jangan bilang lo berpaling dari gue ke dia kayak _fans-fans_ gue yang lain?!"

"Heh? Sopo yang berpaling dari sampean? Yang kumaksud kasihan itu kudanilnya." Jawab Sakura mengerutkan alis tak mengerti dan sedikit memonyongkan bibir.

Mendengar Sakura bilang 'sopo-yang-berpaling', _inner_ Sasuke _dance moon-walk a la Michael Jackson_.

_Itu berarti, Sakura selama ini nge-fans juga dong sama gue._

"Lagian sopo yang nge-_fans_ sama sampean?" lanjut Sakura polos.

_**Prang!**__ Sound effect – layar hp/pc readers pecah ditonjok Sasuke._

_._

_._

Kembali lagi ke Naruto yang sedang nimbrung rapat Acara Tujuh Belas Agustus bersama anak Karang Taruna Desa Bojong Konoha. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah…

Sasuke (_ketua gak guna karena bisanya dateng pas libur kuliah dan weekend doang, atau libur semester+puasa begini_);

Sakura (_wakil merambah jadi ketua saat Sasuke di Jakarta_);

Shikamaru (_bendahara_);

Ino (_sekertaris_);

Hinata (_seksi konsumsi_);

Tenten & Lee (_seksi keamanan_);

Sai & Neji (_seksi humas_);

Kiba & Shino (_anggota_).

Perkumpulan OJEK AKATSUKI (_Sexy, Free and Single!_)

Ups, maaf. Baris terakhir itu bukan kerjaan _author_. Ternyata mbah Orochimaru mengajukan proposal untuk mengganti emblem perkumpulan ojeknya pada _author_.

*dikepung para tukang ojek akatsuki.*

Oke, okeeeee! _Author_ masukin deh mereka dalam cerita anak karang taruna. Yakni menjadi seksi ribet, alias sok sibuk padahal tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya ikut rapat dan pada akhirnya mereka sibuk main monopoli sendiri.

Sebagai ketua, Sasuke ingin rasanya menginjak para tukang ojek itu sambil membayangkan kutu-kutu makmurnya Naruto yang membuatnya dongkol. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, ada abang tercintanya di kelompok oon itu. Akhirnya Sasuke lampiaskan dengan menggigit-gigit pecinya hingga menyebabkan gigi bagian depan sedikit bergeser, dan Sasuke pun kapok.

"Woy, kalian! Niat gabung Karang Taruna nggak sih?" teriak Sasuke pada akhirnya karena kesal. Perkumpulan ojek Akatsuki itu pun menoleh. Sasuke memantapkan hati, meski kini sang kakak menatapnya tajam.

_Itachi boleh intimidasi gue di rumah. Tapi nggak di sini. Di sini gue ketuanya, gue gak mau kehilangan wibawa. __Terutama depan Sakura__. Tunggu, ekspresi garang gue udah ganteng belom ya?_

Sasuke pun membuka lebar kedua matanya bermaksud terlihat galak agar disegani, tapi malah terlihat seperti ibu-ibu antagonis sinetron Indonesia kalo lagi melotot.

Dengan mantap, Itachi mendekati sambil mengeluarkan sebutir benda kecil berwarna hijau yang ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya—

"Gak puasa!" celetuk Kisame.

"Hanjeer, dia '_make_' ternyata." Celetuk Deidara takjub.

—dan Itachi hisap-hisap.

"Cupu banget, narkoba diisep! Dia baru pertama kali yah?" gumam Sasori.

"Bocah sotoy diem aja lu. Itu tandanya dia kuat sama rasa pahit!" sambung Zetsu.

Itachi dengan _cool_ meniup napasnya ke depan semua anak Karang Taruna minus Akatsuki.

_Oh ternyata permen mint_. Batin para _member_ Akatsuki _sweetdrops_.

"Dek, main monopoli yuuk…" ajak Itachi dengan suara dalam dan memesona, seperti iklan permen Hex*s.

Sasuke menurut saat ditarik Itachi. Ia setengah tak sadar alias teler karena ternyata itu bukan Hex*s, tapi permen aroma jengkol. Teman-teman Sasuke pun terkena dampak aroma tersebut. Sementara para Akatsuki takjub dengan apa yang Itachi lakukan.

"Mau ikut? Ikut?" tanya Itachi yang disambut dengan ambruknya anak Karang Taruna _yang asli._

Akhirnya sore itu jam rapat terbuang sia-sia. Ketua organisasinya _terhipnotis_, anggotanya pingsan. Sementara ojek Akatsuki menikmati jam rapat dengan bermain monopoli.

"Oke, Korea harus kebeli sama gue!" Deidara mengocok ember mini isi dua dadu sambil _goyang-gergaji._

* * *

**Esoknya di pagi hari.**

"GAWAAAAT!" Sasuke menendang selimutnya dan berlari terburu-buru keluar kemar. "Gawat! Gawat! Gawaaaat!"

Itachi berpose _a la _pahlawan bertopeng sambil menonton Sinchan, "Hohoho, aku adalah pahlawan bertopeng...!"

"GAWAAAAT!" Sasuke yang lagi '_Panic! At the Disco' _tiba-tiba melintas berlari menuju kamar mandi, dan itu membuat Itachi segera duduk di sofa. Namun sayang, posisinya kurang mundur.

"Aduh! Apaan sih dek?" tanya Itachi belagak santai sambil bangkit mengenakan jaket kulit hitam bermotif awan merah—jaket seragam ojeknya.

"Rapaaaat! Rapat kemarin gimana? Hari ini kan harusnya lomba! Duh, gua kesiangan, gak sahur pula. Belom gosok gigi… yaaah kalo begini, gue gak bisa ngobrol sama Sakur—eh… ehm." Sasuke heboh dan berhenti dengan sendirinya, dia pun pura-pura jalan masuk ke kamar mandi seolah gak terjadi apa-apa, sambil tetep lanjutin gerakan _disco_ ajaibnya (sebelah tangan dipinggang yang goyang-goyang, sebelahnya lagi nunjuk cicak-cicak di dinding).

"Haaah, mama udah tau. Kamu itu gak becus jadi ketua Karang Taruna. Lomba hari ini diurus sama wakil RT dan mama sendiri, juga ibu-ibu lainnya." sahut Mikoto keluar dari dapur.

Sasuke nongolin kepala dari pintu kamar mandi, "bener mah?"

"Iyo, wong kamu gak becus. Mama udah antiseptikin—"

"Antisipasi mah…" ralat Itachi.

"Ya begitu deh. Antisipisi."

"AN-TI-SI-PA-SI." Ralat Itachi gemes memamerkan gigi-giginya.

"Iyo, antisapisi." Mikoto memutar bola mata malas.

"Hah! Terserah mamah deh. Antisapiin sekalian!" Itachi cuek sambil mengikat tali sepatu _sport_-nya.

"Payah kamu, antisipasi tauuuk!" Mikoto menoyor kepala Itachi dari belakang dengan gemes. Ehm, jangan dicontoh yaaa.

"Grrrr…!"

* * *

**Jam Tiga Sore**

Hampir seluruh warga dari yang bocah ingusan sampai para sesepuh yang tua-tua belankotan datang ke lapangan Bojong Konoha. Ada yang ingin berpartisipasi, ada pula yang hanya ingin memberi semangat, ada yang hanya ingin menagih warga lain untuk _follback twitter_. Hampir semua jalan/warung/toko ditutup demi lancarnya kegiatan ini. Sebenernya sih dipaksa wakil kepala desa, dengan alasan 'sebagai warga Negara yang baik'.

Setiap Rukun Warga alias RW, mengadakan lomba di tempat masing-masing.

Mari kita langsung saja ke RW 11. RW dimana adanya tokoh-tokoh _ajaib_ yang menjadi sorotan Balada Ramadhan ini.

Kegiatan dibuka dengan digelarnya acara di atas panggung PENSI alias Pentas Sensasi.

"Yoooo! Langsung saja, pembukaan pensi akan diisi oleh Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, dan Lee! D'TABOK BAAAAND!" teriak Deidara selaku MC di atas panggung diiringi _sound effect 'plak plak plak!'_.

Jerit cewek-cewek pun terdengar, mulai dari yang bocah cempreng (yang ikut-ikutan doang) sampai dengan para nenek-nenek yang mengacungkan jari jempol-telunjuk-kelingking,_ Metaaaal!_

"Eh, ini ngapain sih kita?" tanya salah seorang nenek pada nenek-nenek lainnya.

"Kata Naruto, ngacungin tangan kayak begini bisa menghambat tanda-tanda penuaan." Jawab nenek lainnya. Kerumunan nenek-nenek itu pun diam sejenak untuk saling pandang, dan detik berikutnya mereka ngacungin tangan lagi tanpa keraguan—sambil membayangkan kulit muda berbinar yang akan segera datang.

_Give applause for our great Naruto!_ yang udah mengarang bebas.

Melihat personil D'Tabok Band sudah naik ke atas panggung dan mengambil posisi masing-masing, semua yang berbaju metal hari itu langsung maju ke depan panggung dengan mantap (sradak sruduk kayak warga napsu dapet sembako maksudnya)! Karena D'Tabok Band memakai baju yang senada. _Punkish!_

Mari kita _zoom_ untuk melihat _detail_ kostum manggung D'Tabok Band. Mulai dari Naruto, celana sobek-sobek, kaus hitam dekil. Kiba, kaus hitam dekil, celana sobek-sobek (laaah, sama aja ya?). Shino, celana robek-robek, kaus dan jaket hitam dekil. Lee, hmm sepertinya tidak ada yang bebeda, hanya saja hijau ketat itu berubah menjadi hitam ketat, hanya itu.

Daaaan, yang paling-paling-paling ajaib adalah Sasuke. Seperti yang kita tahu, Sasuke telah berubah wujud dari _badboy_ jadi anak alim. Meski ia sedang manggung dengan '_band metal'_nya, Sasuke tetap memakai setelan seperti biasa. Yakni sarung + peci, baju kausnya ia ganti dengan baju koko (rapih dikit dong, kan manggung). Karena teman-temannya pakai kostum _Man in Black, _eh _Main in Black_ maksudnya, Sasuke pun memakai baju koko+sarung+peci hitam. Persis kayak orang mau nyelawat, itu yang membuat Naruto minta tuker posisi biar Sasuke aja yang diumpetin dibalik _drum_ (sebelumnya Naruto pengen banget di posisi _drum_ karena mau ngumpetin alisnya yang botak ditengah gara-gara pake plester komedo dengan posisi yang salah menantang waktu itu).

"Gue yakin, lagu yang dibawain sebangsa _Avenged Seven Fold_." Celetuk salah satu bapak-bapak yang memerhatikan kerumunan anak metal itu dari baris belakang.

"Mungkin juga sejenis _Alesana_."

"Atau _Burgerkill_!"

"Mentok-mentok _My Chemical Romance_ atau _Muse _deh!" sahut ibu-ibu lain.

Mereka pun kembali fokus saat Sasuke memposisikan diri dibalik _drum_, Naruto mengambil gitar dan _microphone_, Lee _bass_, dan Kiba dibalik _keyboard_.

Shino dengan pedenya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat penonton merasa janggal, yaitu sebuah… Suling Bambu…

"Selamat siang semuanyaaaa!" Naruto dada-dada sambil nyengir tiga jari. Mengingat _style_-nya yang sudah ke-harajuku-an, jerit-jerit kaum hawa pun tak terelakan. Terutama para nenek-nenek yang menjerit kesakitan saat bocah-bocah dan remaja putri berteriak hebat hingga delapan oktaf.

Naruto tersenyum angkuh sambil membenahi poninya. "Lagu ini kita persembahin buat seluruh pemuda-pemuda Bojong Konoha terutama yang masih jomblooo!"

Jerit para jomblowan yang membawa spanduk '_Forever Alone' a la Meme Comic_ itu pun menyahut penuh semangat sekaligus haru.

Tepuk tangan terdengar sekali lagi saat Naruto memainkan intro lagu Greenday yang Scorpion diiringi dentuman drum Sasuke. Lee mulai bermain dengan _bass_, Kiba gak mau kalah dengan _keyboard_, sementara Shino diam seribu bahasa memegang suling bambunya.

Semua penonton berteriak histeris namun tidak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba Naruto mengganti gitarnya dengan _'bass beton'_ (gitar kotak dengan senar buatan dari lak ban). Dentuman _drum_ pun terganti dengan suara gendang dangdut koplo yang entah sejak kapan berada dipangkuan Sasuke.

"Masak… masak sendiri. Makan… makan sendiri. Cuci baju sendiri. Tidurku sendiri…"

Anak-anak metal depan panggung itu pun bergoyang bersama. "HOBAH!"

"BOJONG KONOHA DIGOYANG!" teriak salah satu anak metal dan tetap bergoyang sambil memutar-mutar kedua ibu jari mereka.

Sementara para ibu-ibu bapak-bapak _sweatdrops_. Mereka lupa, kalo ini Bojong Konoha, kampung tersembunyi dipinggiran tanah betawi yang parameter musik metalnya mengalami _sedikit_ kecacatan. Terutama bagi remaja alay dan sotoy luar biasa kayak anak-anak Bojong Konoha.

Kini mereka tahu kenapa Shino membawa suling bambu, karena suling itu sedang Shino mainkan sekarang bagaikan pawang ular.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Teriakan dan tepuk tangan kembali mengiringi saat D'Tabok Band turun dari panggung sambil _kissbye kissbye_ dan melambaikan tangan dengan lebay seperti monyet minta kacang, kecuali Sasuke—jaga _image_-lah!

"_Perform_ selanjutnya akan diisi oleh tim Kebugaran Jasmani Bojong Konoha, yang dipimpin oleh pak Gaaaaai!" seru Deidara.

'_**Kriik-kriik'**_ suara jangkrik peliharan Shino terdengar.

Sekelompok ibu-ibu berbaju kuning keemasan ngejreng lengkap dengan manik-manik dari baju hingga rambut bahkan muka—persis kayak artis dangdut yang kelewat heboh itu pun menaiki panggung satu persatu. Siapa sajakah? Ini dia: Tsunade, Mikoto, Kushina, Kurenai, Anko, dan Gai (bisa disamaratakan, karena kostumnya gak jauh beda sama ibu-ibu segengnya). Mereka tersenyum anggun dan melambaikan tangan dengan kalem layaknya _miss universe_.

Sasuke menepok jidat. "Masya Alloh, emak gue ngapain di sono?!" sementara yang lain menahan tawa kecuali Neji, Sakura, dan Lee.

"Ya ampun, ibuku kereeen." Komentar Sakura dengan wajah terharu dan tangan saling memeluk, tak lupa efek kemilau seperti komik-komik _shoujo_.

Lee mengelap ingus dan air mata yang bercucuran. "Papa Gai buat beta bangga. PAPA SEMANGAAAT! BETA YAKIN, PAPA GAI BISA!" ucap Lee sesunggukan namun mendadak heboh.

Sedangkan Neji pasang ekspresi _poker face_, padahal ia mati-matian menahan tawa sambil menjerit dalam hati '_Masya Allah, Astaghfirullah, kuatkan hamba ya, Alloh…_'

Gai selaku _leader_ pun membuka suara di depan _michropohone_. "Ehm, sore. Kami dari sanggar senam Kebugaran Jasmani Bojong Konoha, akan menampilkan sesuatu yang sangat kecil persembahan dari kami. Semoga penampilan ini berguna bagi pemirsa untuk melenturkan tubuh dan meregangkan otot-otot, juga mengendurkan syaraf-syaraf yang menegang. Karena kebugaran jasmani sangatlah penting untuk kelancaran aktifitas sehari-hari, oleh kerena—blah blah blah."

"Mau joget salsa ya tuh ibu-ibu?" tebak Zetsu selaku penonton—ojek Akatsuki hari ini libur dooong, kan mau ikut lomba.

"Mungkin poco-poco." Sahut Deidara.

"Iiih, unyu banget sih bajunya." Komentar Orochimaru yang hari ini memakai bando berhiaskan tanduk bendera merah putih, cinta Indonesia gitu loh.

Sementara Gai terus berkoar di atas panggung. "Dan yang terpenting, jangan jadikan puasa sebagai alasan karena—"

PLETAKKK!

"Ouch!" Gai jongkok mengusap kepalanya yang digetok pake kepalan tinju Tsunade.

"Cepet!" Gai bergidik mendapati ibu-ibu segengnya melotot dengan lebay, mengingatkannya pada peran antagonis di senetron 'Bocah yang Tertukar'.

Kelompok sanggar senam itu pun segera mengatur formasi panah dengan Gai yang menempati posisi ujung panah tersebut. "Siap ya ibu-ibu?" Gai memastikan.

"Siiip!" ibu-ibu itu pun mengacungkan jempol mereka yang ternyata juga ditaburi manik-manik membentuk wajah mata-hidung-mulut senyum.

Suara dentuman music khas senam pun terdengar.

"_Kebugaran dan Kesegaran Jasmani…"_

Suara itu berasal dari kaset yang diputar.

Anak-anak muda dan beberapa warga sudah mau bubar beranjak pergi. Tapi tetap saja kelompok sanggar senam tak menyerah!

"Aduh nggak penting banget deh," gumam Ino. "Paling senam SKJ 2000."

"Pakai baju bak penali salsa pula." sambung Tenten garuk-garuk hidung.

"_Lima, enam, tujuh, delapan!"_

"_L-M-F-A-O new. album. coming. soon.__"_

Seluruh langkah warga tiba-tiba terhenti, apalagi anak-anak muda, mendengar suara robot perempuan yang sangat familiar.

"_Sorry for party rocking._"

Para remaja ajaib kita segera menoleh, karena mendengar intro lagu _Party Rock Anthem_-nya LMFAO! Tidak salah lagi!

"Gila, ini mak gue mau joget salsa pake lagu parti rok endem?" Itachi bergumam.

"Yang bener, poco-poco pake lagu parti rok endem." Celetuk Deidara.

"Aiih, unyu banget sih senam mereka selama ini kalo pake lagu begindang." Kata Orochimaru yang mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala di depan jari telunjuknya sendiri. Perkumpulan Ojek Akatsuki pun langsung mengikuti gerakan sang sesepuh, Itachi dan Deidara melepas kunciran terlebih dahulu, mau ikut geleng-geleng kayak Orochimaru, mamerin rambut hasil krimbat gitu loh.

"_Party Rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody Just have a good time_

_And we gon make you lose yo mind_

_We just wanna see ya"_

Sementara ibu-ibu senam mulai menaruh kedua tangan dipinggang sambil jalan di tempat. Perkumpulan ojek akatsuki mulai joget geleng-geleng depan jari telunjuk, anak-anak metal tetep kekeuh dengan goyangan khas ibu jari, sedangkan _remaja ajaib anak karang taruna_ cengok.

"_Shake that!_"

Secara tak terduga, kelompok sanggar senam itu senam _Shuffle_! Kaki _shuffle_, dengan tangan tetap dipinggang dan kepala mulai nengkleng-nengkleng kayak mau patah.

Karang Taruna CS _jawdropped! _Mangap_ to the maks!_

Ino geleng-geleng, "keren banget, tau gini gue ikut sanggar senamnya pak Gai!"

"Ck, selalu saja ada hal yang tak terduga dalam kehidupan kita." Shikamaru menyahut sok _cool_ cari muka depan Ino.

"Wih, lebih keren, jauuuuh lebih keren dari pada d'Tabok Band yang ternyata punya aliran dangdut koplo!" seru Karin mulai ikut _shuffle_, tapi malah mencak-mencak gaje bikin tanah becek itu terciprat kesana-kemari.

Dengan sabar dan lembut Suigetsu menegur, meski muka dan bajunya sudah kena cipratan yang diciptakan Karin. "Karin, tak perlu tiru lah, lihat sepatu Dora _The Explorer_-mu dah basah tu…"

Naruto yang lagi lirik Hinata pun langsung menarik cewek cantik tersebut ke atas panggung.

"Eh?" Hinata nurut aja karena gak tau mau ngapain, mukanya udah se_pink_ rambut Sakura.

Melihat Naruto yang ternyata bisa _shuffle_ lagi ngajarin Hinata _shuffle_ bareng ibu-ibu senam di panggung, Shikamaru nggak mau kalah.

"Abang?" Ino tersentak saat tangannya digenggam dan dituntun ke atas panggung juga. Lalu ShikaIno, NaruHina terlihat tertawa bersama sambil joget _shuffle_. SuiKarin yang udah cemong kena tanah becek pun nggak mau ketinggalan, mereka tiba-tiba aja udah di atas sana.

Suasana makin meriah, gaje bin aneh.

Ibu-ibu berbaju ngejreng senam _shuffle_ di pimpin bapaknya Lee. Anak-anak metal goyang dangdutan, anggota ojek Akatsuki malah '_jeb ajeb ajeb_', beberapa anak sotoy dengan pedenya ikut ke atas panggung. Beberapa bocah yang memegang balon pun mangap tiga jari memperhatikan keadaan acara tujuh belas agustus di RW-nya, tak sadar balon gas di tangan mereka kini melayang karena terlepas.

Neji menatap lirih ke Tenten, dengan keadannya yang selalu pakai sarung seperti ini, nggak mungkin dia ngajak Tenten _shuffle_.

Sementara Sakura celingukan sendiri tolah-toleh kesana kemari, dan tersenyum saat menemukan Neji. Baru saja Sakura hendak menghampiri, tapi tiba-tiba kakinya diselengkat seseorang.

Sakura memekik, dan kebingungan kenapa sekarang dia lagi ada di bahu seseorang dengan posisi tidak elit? Setelah mencoba mengamati keadaan sekitar, Sakura akhirnya tahu bahwa orang yang menggendongnya secara tak elit ini adalah Sasuke! Terlihat dari sarung, kaus, dan dari… bau badannya. Eh?

"Turuniiiin!" teriak Sakura, yang nggak digubris oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun membawa Sakura menuju panggung.

Sementara keadaan panggung udah heboh, karena beberapa pemuda-pemudi ikut _shuffle over-exited_ (baca: mencak-mencak) sehingga membuat panggung bergoyang. Ibu-ibu senam itu pun memasang tampang jutek merasa terganggu sambil tetap melanjutkan senam _shuffle-_nya yang sudah mencapai tahap merentang-rentangkan tangan (sengaja sekalian nabok-nabok remaja sekitar yang ikut-ikutan).

Sasuke tetap menggendong Sakura di bahunya dan naik keatas panggung. Ternyata dia mau pamer, sambil angkat sarung dan gendong tubuh ceking Sakura, dia tetap bisa _shuffle_ (kebayang ribetnya). Guncangan maha dahsyat pun tak terelakan. Sedangkan Sakura sudah mulai berteriak dan memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke, dia sudah mabok disampirin dibahu Sasuke yang lanjut terus _shuffle._

Akhirnnya Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Sakura, tanpa tahu bahwa kaki gadis berambut _pink_ itu menyimpan kekuatan yang tersembunyi. Melihat Naruto yang memegangi tangan Hinata agar tidak terjatuh, juga ShikaIno dan SuiKarin melakukan hal serupa (KibaShinoLee bertiga pegangannya), Sasuke pun mencengkram kasar tangan Sakura.

"Lihat tuh, jangan mau kalah." Ketus Sasuke. Sakura menggeram kesal dan menarik napas bersiap menyamai gerakan _shuffle_ Sasuke yang lagi ngangkat sarung.

Suasana semakin ramai, semakin heboh, panggung sudah bergoyang dengan kekuatan sekitar sembilan skala richter. Sakura mengangkat sebelah kaki, dan dengan mantap mengikuti gerakan cowok Madura di sebelahnya.

Gak nyampe lima hentakan…

BRAK!

Panggung roboh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Member Ojek Akatsuki yang sedari tadi geleng-geleng depan jari telunjuk sendiri pun kini merubah gerakan menjadi _shuffle_ (baca: mencak-mencak kesel), secara mereka belum perform, panggung udah roboh?!

"Sia-sia kita latihan _dance_ _cover Cherry Belle_!"

Pensi akhirnya dibubarkan.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Tenten tertawa menepuk-nepuk meja melihat ambruknya panggung Pentas Sensasi di atas sana. "Hahaha! Benel-benel sensasi." Gumamnya yang tanpa sadar telah diperhatikan oleh Neji. Namun sedetik kemudian, Neji berdehem memalingkan wajah karena merasa mukanya memanas.

"Hahaha. Bli Neji liat kan. Meski puasa, meleka semua tetep gila. Gak ada capeknya." Ujar Tenten memegangi perutnya. "Aduh, oe bisa haus nih kalo ketawa mulu."

Neji mengangguk kalem, mengingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Naruto.

"_**Inget, puasa bukan alasan untuk dijadikan malas-malasan!**__"_

"_Daaan seperti inilah pembukaan acara tujuh belas agustusan a la Bojong Konoha!"_

.

.

.

.

Chapter V – Selesai.  
(dengan gaje)

==00==00==00==

**Note: makin gaje dr chapter kemarin yak? xD** tadinya mau jadi satu sama chapter special menyambut HUT RI, tapi kepanjangan banget. Next chapter adalah _scene_ lomba tujuh belas agustusannya yang terbit pada tanggal 17 agustus! Semoga nggak seabstrak chapter ini xDD bagi yang punya ide untuk menambahkan lomba yang gila boleh komentar di review atau PM (lombanya bukan lomba 17an biasa yaaa)

==00==00==00==

Omake/Bonus:

.

.

.

**-Perkumpulan Ojek AKATSUKI-**

**Sexy, Free, and Single!**

Itachi menepuk jidatnya ketika melihat papan reklame yang baru saja dicat untuk kesekian kalinya, "masya Allooooooh! Ini kenape slogan jadi ancur gini?"

"Tau tuh kelakuannya si mbah Oro." Sahut Hindan yang sedang menyisir rambut klimisnya depan kaca spion motor.

"Emang bener sih kita ini seksi, friiiii en' singgel alias jombloo! Makanya gue semangat banget goyang patah-patah pas d'Tabok Band perform." Kata Sasori sambil mengecat kukunya dengan kutek berwarna hitam.

"Slogan aja nyontek judul lagunya _boyband_." Timpal Deidara sambil menyisir poninya dengan sisir jari Sasori yang berkuku hitam. Sasori cemberut dan menarik tangannya lalu menatap tangannya sendiri dengan sejuta perasaan iba, kukunya jadi cemong kayak abis ngubek-ngubek comberan.

"_Boyband?_" Zetsu bergumam sambil mengasah golok di knalpot motor belalang tempurnya.

"Iya dooong, ituloh Suju." Sambung Orochimaru yang entah datang dari mana sambil mengibaskan rambut hitam legamnya yang super duper indaaah.

"Emang yang mana sih lagunya?" tanya Kakuzu mengelus dagunya yang tertutup sarung.

"Hmm… itu yang kalo nggak salah… ada mister semprulnya ya?" sambung Tobi yang sedang mengoleskan krim wajah _sunscreen_ pada topengnya.

"Plis deh, mister simpel kali maksud lo." Tiban Deidara memutar bola mata sambil memakaikan bando kuning seperti tanduk lebah di kepala Itachi.

"Ih, unyu banget deh." Gumam Itachi sambil membenahi bando pemberian Deidara di depan kaca spion motor dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kampung loe semua, masa gak ada yang tau lagu Suju yang _Sexy, Free and Single_?" ketus Orochimaru sambil melipat tangan kiri di depan dada, lalu sikut kanan bersandar di tangan kiri dan menggoyang-goyangkan kepala. "Kayak gini nih, sori sori sori nega nega cuneke pacopa copa logh beibeh."

Ojek Akatsuki: #_sweatdrops_


	6. 17an a la Bojong Konoha!

**Balada Ramadhan: d'Bojong Konoha**  
Oleh: Kitty **Kuromi** © 2012

Pinjem karakternya ya, Kishi-senseeeiiii.  
_Warning: shounen-ai for this chapter/AU/GAJE/SETTING-INDONESIA/PARODY GAGAL/GARING CRISPY!_

Note: anak karang taruna: Sasuke Sakura Ino Shikamaru Naruto Hinata Neji Sai Tenten Lee Kiba Shino (masih ingat kan?).

_Chapter VI: 17an a la Bojong Konoha_

* * *

.

.

**Jam 3 lewat sepuluh menit.**

Panggung udah bubar!

Terlihat beberapa asap mengepul dengan lebay di sekitar panggung yang telah rubuh. Para pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi selonjoran-tak-elit alias _kamseupay_ mereka.

"Cu… to-tolong nenek cu…" Tsunade mengulurkan tangan ke atas dengan gemetar.

"PAPA!" teriakan menggelegar Lee sukses membuat usaha Tsunade untuk berdiri dari panggung yang rubuh itu gagal.

Bermaksud meluncur dengan cepat menghampiri papanya, Lee pun menggunakan jurus andalannya. Mengeluarkan senjata mirip punya Bruce Lee.

"HYAA! Aw aw adoh!"

_People sweatdropped_ menyaksikan senjata yang Rock Lee putar-putar itu menghantam kepala, leher, dan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan wajah babak belur pun Lee menghampiri Gai yang sedang memegangi pinggang. "Haiissh! Encok… kambuh…"

"Bertahanlah, papa Gai! Beta punya BB udah BBM sopir ambulance…!" seru Lee berusaha membantu papanya untuk bangkit. Gai pun terharu sambil tetap mencondongkan pantat dan memegangi pinggang.

"Ngapain sopir ambulance kamu BBM? Telpon aja."

"Tentu saja beta lagi bebeeman, papa!"

Toeng.

Mendadak _background_ hitam seketika yang menampilkan Gai seorang.

"Anak durjana!"

.

.

Setelah gagalnya PENSI alias Pentas Sensasi Bojong Konoha, akhirnya panitia memutuskan untuk segera melanjutkan kegiatan ke acara lomba.

"YOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Pletak!

"Aw!" jerit feminin terdengar dari Deidara ketika ia dijitak keras oleh Anko. Anko langsung merebut toak yang berada di tangan Deidara.

"Ini bagian gue, banci kaleng!"

"Uapah? Dasar tukang sayur!"

"Elo tukang ojek!"

Yosh! Mereka kini berada di tengah lapangan yang sudah Sai dan Kiba garis-garisin pakai kapur semalam (setelah ngotot karena keduanya merasa seorang seniman), persiapan acara lomba akan segera di mulai.

"Asalamu'alaikum warrohmatullahi wabarokatuh..." seru Anko bersemangat masih memakai kostum sanggar senamnya.

"Wa'alaikum salam warrohmatullahi wabarokatuh." Jawab _audience_ yang mulai bosen. Ada yang nguap, ada yang selonjoran di tanah dan ada pula yang saling pijat memijat.

Termasuk anak karang taruna dan perkumpulan ojek Akatsuki yang pada lesehan main monopoli. Ternyata mbah Orochimaru bawa monopoli edisi terbaru.

"Ih, monopoli apaan neh? Aneh." Komentar Deidara sambil ngibasin tangannya dengan centil.

Orochimaru memutar irisnya yang kali ini lagi pake _soft-lens_ kuning dengan motif mata ular. "Euh. Kam-se-u-pay deh lo. Ini tuh karang bolong. Bukan monopoli! Dasar usse'!" kata si mbah samba menyilangkan dada dan meengibas rambutnya.

"Karang bolong? Ini bentuknya papan, bahkan lebih gede dari monopoli. Tapi bukan batu karang!" Deidara ngotot ngeraba-raba papan monopoli yang terbilang raksasa itu. "Ini monopoli, ah!"

"Karang bolong!" sahut Orochimaru gak kalah ngotot.

"Monopoli!"

"Karang bolong!"

"Monopoliiiiiiiiii!"

"Karang boloooooooooong!"

Mbah Orochimaru dan Deidara pun saling melotot sampe ngadu jidat sambil melanjutkan perdebatan mereka.

"Ya. Abang, mpok, ncang, ncing, nyak, babe sekalian. Karene makhluk nyang terdaptar sebagai peserta lomba cuman sedikit. Maka, kami selaku panitia, udeh ngupayain biar lomba disesuaiin sama pesertanye." Ujar Anko dengan _background_ Orochimaru dan Deidara yang masih saling ngedorong-doong jidat dengan mata melotot dan meringis.

Baru saja Anko ingin melanjutkan perkataannya. Namun urung, karena terdengar suara jeritan-jeritan kaya kucing mau kawin. Ia pun menoleh, ternyata Deidara dan Orochimaru udah jambak-jambakan.

Para hansip pun di panggil untuk melerai mereka, namun hansip-hansip itu justru lari terbirit-birit ketika Orochimaru dan Deidara memanyunkan bibir. "Gue cium lo, kalo ganggu _event_ ribut-ributan kita!"

Akhirnya setelah rembukan beberapa saat (hingga beberapa warga tertidur selonjoran di tanah), panitia memutuskan untuk mengutus dua wanita yang mereka nilai bertenaga kuli, untuk melerai Orochimaru dan Deidara yang sekarang main geplak-geplakan kepala.

Tenten dan Sakura melinting lengan bajunya. "_Challenge accepted!_"

Tenten berusaha menarik Orochimaru, sedangkan Sakura menarik Deidara.

"Apaan sih nih hansip, mau gue ci—" perkataan Orochimaru selanjutnya terputus saat mendapati ternyata dua wanita yang melerainya. Oke, dia gak mungkin cium cewek. Begitu pun kata hati Deidara.

Walaupun Tenten dan Sakura udah narik baju bagian belakang leher Orochimaru dan Deidara sampe dua cowok 'melambai' itu batuk kecekek-cekek, tapi mereka OroDei tetep kekeuh saling ngacak-ngacak muka satu sama lain.

Naruto pun berinisiatif mengambil tindakan. "Payah lu semua. Nih cara gua dijamin manjur." Cowok dengan rambut berponi hasil _hair-rebonding_ itu pun membuka kaos hitamnya.

Hening sesaat, OroDei menghentikan aksi gentok-gentokannya. Seluruh penonton _jawdropped_.

Naruto nyengir tengil sambil membenahi poninya buru-buru, takut keliatan alis botak separonya booo!

Bruk!

Orochimaru, Deidara, dan Hinata pingsan. Disusul oleh jerit-jerit remaja cewek karena Naruto mamerin badan cungkringnya.

"Cih!" sinis Sasuke galau karena sepertinya fans-nya benar-benar pindah ke Naruto.

"Jadi nyang bener, ni monopoli atau karambol sih?" tanya Hidan pada rekan-rekannya yang tenyata lagi pada sibuk ngelap hidung pake tisu. "Eh, kenape lu pade? Mimisan berjama'ah?"

"Ini monopoli edisi terbaru kok!" jawab Itachi buru-buru sambil nunjuk papan yang lagi Hidan pegang.

"Ih, kata si mbah kan ini karang bolong." Sela Zetsu.

"Ck! Repot lu semua." cibir Shikamaru ngeliatin papan yang Deidara sebut monopoli dan Orochimaru sebut karang bolong itu.

"Ini namanya papan karambol. Dasar tolol!" ketus Sasuke dengan tampang tengilnya yang luar biasa membakar Sasori dalam seketika.

"W-what? Dia ngehina kita!" seru Kakuzu sambil nuding-nuding hidung mancung Sasuke. Namun segera ia tarik telunjuknya itu sebelum Sasuke gigit.

"Cari ribut lo, dek?" hardik Itachi maju selangkah.

"Terus gue harus bilang wow gitu?" sahut Sasuke.

"Apaan sih, gak nyambung banget lo?!"

"Bodo. Yang penting _cool_!"

"Eeeeeeh, sudah. Makan dulu sanah!" lerai Mikoto, yang langsung ditabok oleh Anko. "Jailah, ni panpiksen, mpok! Bukan iklan. Lagian ini pan bulan puasa."

"Oh iya, maksudku. Sudah. Lomba dulu sanah."

Sementara Itachi dan Sasuke udah mau saling geplak-geplakan, yang dilerai teman masing-masing, Anko pun kembali ngoceh. "Nah, anggarannye pan terbatas nih sodare-sodare… jadi, hadiahnye cuman atu buat atu pemenang!"

"UAPAH?" respon anak karang taruna plus perkumpulan ojek Akatsuki dengan lebay. Namun ekspresi garang mereka berubah menjadi berkaca-kaca saat sebuah kotak besar seukuran pintu terbungkus kertas kado bermotif batik ditampilkan dari balik tirai—yang entah dari mana. "Woooooow."

"Tenang aje, walaopun hadiahnye cuman atu, tapi isinye dijamin SPEKTAKULEEER!" lanjut Anko heboh sementara semua mata tertuju pada kotak raksasa tersebut.

Penonton pun mulai menebak-nebak apa isinya.

"Mungkin kulkas?"

"Atau sepeda motor?"

"Segepok uang?"

"Sekilo emas?"

"Sebuah mobil?"

"Atau mungkin gerobak?"

Ok, abaikan spekulasi-spekulasi yang makin lama makin ngaco itu.

Anko pun melanjutkan bacotannya. "Oke, berikut peserta lombanye: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Shino, Kiba dan perkumpulan ojek Akatsuki~!"

_**APPLOUS**_

"Heh? Cuman kite? Pantesan tadi bu Anko bilang makhluk nyang terdaptar sebagai peserta itu sedikit." Gumam Ino.

"Bukan gitu, No. Anak-anak lain males ikutan. Inget kagak tahun lalu hadiahnye apaan? Cuman kertas tempelan A-B-C-D buat latihan baca anak TK!" sahut Shikamaru miris, mengingat tahun lalu ia mati-matian lompat-lompat dalam karung seperti pocong—karena berjuang memenangkan hadiah dengan bungkus bermotif tanaman (Ino yang minta). Tapi ternyata isinya cuma kertas karton bertuliskan 'MAAF ANDA BELUM BERUNTUNG, COBA LAGI!'. _Semprul! Dasar panitia durjana pelitnye!_ Batin Shika terluka.

"Wih, tapitapi kayaknye hadiah taon ini beda, deh!" timpal Naruto gosok tangan dengan lidah melet. Hinata udah sadar dan kembali berdiri di sisinya. Begitu juga Orochimaru dan Deidara, gak mau ketinggalan acara lomba, booo'!

"Iye bener! Isinye apaan ye?" sambung Kiba.

"Pastilah mahal tu. Soalnye waktu awak lagi mijit di pak Fugaku, beliau sempet cakap kalo uangnya di tilep habis oleh bu Mikoto buat anggaran lomba kali ini. Sebeb tu lah beliau ngutang pijitnye sama saye." Terang Shino panjang lebar.

Anak Karang Taruna + Perkumpulan Ojek Akatsuki pun terdiam. Sementara Sasuke dan Itachi menggertakkan gigi. "UCHIHA ANTI NGUTANG!" seru Itachi lantang. Di sambut anggukan antusias Sasuke.

"Kalo emang sampe segitunye, berarti hadiah ntu naujubilah mahalnye!" timpal Sasuke penuh semangat. Ups, satu lagi hal yang membuat Sasuke OOC selain gara-gara Sakura, yakni keluarganya.

"Daaaaaaan. Peserta lomba harap dibagi dua kelompok! Kelompok yang menang sudah dipastikan akan mendapatkan kado raksasa tersebut, dijamin bisa dibagi-bagi deh dalemnye~!" seru Anko yang membuat para peserta (Karang Taruna CS & perkumpulan ojek Akatsuki) berbinar-binar.

_Mungkin uang!—kalo bisa dibagi-bagi._ Batin mereka kegirangan.

Oke, gak butuh waktu lama (seperti misahin OroDei ribut tadi) buat ngebagi kelompok. Tentu saja kelompoknya sudah terbentuk jauh sebelum lomba dimulai, yakni: Karang Taruna CS dan Ojek Akatsuki CS!

* * *

Lomba pertama: **Mengupas sayuran.**

"Hah? Gak salah nih?" gumam Naruto.

"Yak! Taon ini lombanye spesial edisi Ramadhan! Jadi, kite adain lomba nyang berguna hasilnye. Bukan sekedar heving fan (_having fun_) doang." Cerocos Kurenai.

"Bilang aje ntar ni sayuran bakal mpok dagang. Jadi gak perlu repot-repot ngupasin." Cibir Naruto empet yang disambut dengan cengiran Kurenai. "Pan sambil nyelem, nangkepin kecebong, Nar! Hehe."

Setelah mendapat pengarahan dari Anko, merekapun bersiap dalam posisi masing-masing. Lee dan Deidara maju bersiap mengambil posisi… kayang.

Anko megangin senapan pletokan, setelah masukin satu biji peluru yang terbuat dari gumpalan kecil koran basah itu pun dia mengangkat senapannya ke atas langit. "Bersedia…? Siap…? YUK, MAREEE…!"

_**PLETOK!**_

Lee dan Deidara mulai cepet-cepetan sampe garis _finish_ dengan cara kayang. Tentu saja ini mebuat Karang Taruna CS tersenyum tengil, sementara Ojek Akatsuki CS was-was.

Lee meluncur cepat! Deidara jauh tertinggal. Ya iyalah, Lee hampir tiap hari lari sambil kayang buat latihan kungfu. Sementara Deidara dua minggu sekali kayang buat latihan _dance cover Cherry Belle_ bersama _member_ ojek Akatsuki.

Lee sampai garis _finish_ dan segera merogoh kaleng (bekas) kerupuk di sana. Setelah mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan membacanya, Lee menggigit kertas itu sambil lari kayang kembali ke teman-temannya. Ia sempat melewati Deidara yang masih berusaha mencapai garis _finish_ (baca: sibuk pamer bodong, bangga bodong keliatan gara-gara kayang. Untung Lee gak muntah waktu gak sengaja lirik Deidara).

Lee menyodorkan kertas yang sebagian basah kena liurnya itu yang segera diterima dengan takut-takut oleh Ino. "Euh." Ino pun membacanya. "Ngupas kentang, _guys_!"

"Haha! Kalo kite, ngupas wortel! Lebih gampang!" sahut Orochimaru. Ternyata Deidara secara tiba-tiba udah sampe membawa kertas kelompok mereka.

Kini giliran Neji dan Orochimaru maju. Mereka balap karung untuk mencapai sebuah kardus bekas mie instan di sebelah sana. Namun di jalan Orochimaru jambak Neji. Neji pun terjatuh dan tanpa sengaja narik karung mbah Oro, akhirnya mbah juga jatuh.

Setelah sampai di garis _finish_, Neji segera merogoh benda apakah yang ada di dalam sana. Malang, ternyata isinya pisau, cukur rambut, pengupas kentang, silet, gunting dan lain sebagainya. Dengan cucuran air mata dan tangan berdarah-darah, Neji pun kembali membawa kardus tersebut.

"Hahaha, makanya jangan sotoy. Kan gak ada instruksi suruh ngerogoh! Cuma suruh bawa doang!" cibir Orochimaru sambil lari-lari kembali ke teman-temannya bawa kardus milik dia. Malang, Orochimaru kesandung, dan isi kardus itu pun melayang bertebaran mengujani anggota perkumpulan ojek Akatsuki.

CROT! CROT! CROT! Mati semua, bersimbah darah.

_**PLAK! Dezig! Buk! Buk! Buk!. Sound effect – author digebukin.**_

*muka babak belur* gomen, adegan tragedy di atas hanya khayalan kuromi semata. Neji dan Orochimaru baik-baik saja kok membawa kardus tadi. *nangis*

Sakura dari Karang Taruna CS versus Zetsu dari Ojek Akatsuki CS. Sakura mengeluarkan pengupas kentang, beruntung! Zatsu ngubek-ngubek kerdus, yang ketemu hanya cukuran jenggot, sial!

Kupas sayur pun di mulai. Hasilnya… Zetsu menang. Karena secara diam-diam Akatsuki masukin kentang tambahan di keranjang Sakura. Hingga kerjaan Sakura gak selesai-selesai, sampe sepuluh kilo kentang ciiin!

"Kok lo kalah sih?" ketus Sasuke.

"Aku udah berusaha toh mas." Sahut Sakura kesal.

"Untung lo calon istri gue, kalo gak udah gue—"

"CIEEEEEE!" ledek karang taruna CS, sementara Sasuke memerah karena keceplosan, Sakura kebingungan.

"Kapan mas ayam ngelamar aku?! Wong aku disiksa teros! Aku gak mau punya suami kayak sampean!"

_**JGERRR!**_

Mendadak gelap, menampilkan Sasuke seorang disinari lampu sorot dengan cucuran air mata bersimpuh tertunduk. "Oh adinda… maafkan kakanda… sesungguhnya kakanda seperti itu agar kita terus berdekatan, sungguh…!" ujar Sasuke kepengaruh laga kolosal yang ia tonton di ind*siar.

Tentu saja, itu cuma _inner_ Sasuke doang.

* * *

Lomba kedua: **Memotong Sayuran**.

Tenten versus Itachi. Alasan bagus untuk memilih Tenten adalah…

"Hiiiiaaat!"

_**Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak!**_

Ribuan kentang potongan dadu bertabur di udara.

_**Yeay~!**_ Tenten menang.

"Eh, keriput! Bukannya elo jago potong memotong? Potong wortel aja lelet!" bentak Deidara kesal.

"Eh cowok palsu! Gue jago potong daging ayam buat jual sate di rumah. Bukan wortel! Gue belum ada pikiran buat kembangin karir gue di bidang itu!"

**Skor imbang.**

* * *

Lomba ketiga: **Cover AKB 48!**

Setelah baca intruksi, seluruh peserta cowok pucet seketika. Cewek-cewek cekikikan, Orochimaru-Deidara kesenengan.

Pasalnya, yang didandanin _musty_ cowok! Peserta cewek hanya bertugas mendandani.

Okelah~! Demi kado raksasa di sebelah sana, mereka akan berjuang hingga titik keringat penghabisan!

Dari Karang Taruna CS, terpilih Shikamaru (karena rambutnya panjang), dan Sasuke (karena mukanya bishounen).

"NO WAY!" seru Shikamaru dan Sasuke bersamaan sambil menyilangkan tangan dan pasang muka acuh.

Hinata langsung membisikkan sesuatu pada Ino dan Sakura. Ino dan Sakura pun menggangguk dan langsung menghampiri Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Abang Shika…" panggil Ino centil.

"Mas ayam…" panggil Sakura galak.

Oh. Ternyata. Mereka sedang… _merayu_.

"Um, bang. Kayanya isi kotak hadiahnya unyu banget deh. Ino mauuu…" rajuk Ino manja kayak anak kecil minta balon. Shikamaru mendecih.

"Repot lu. Taun lalu juga lu bilang isinye pasti unyu. Padahal?"

"Iiih, tapi Ino mau ituuu."

"Gak."

"Abang!"

"Gak."

"Pliiis."

"Apa aja buat lo, asal bukan jadi bencong, No!"

"Bang Shika keren deh."

"Dari dulu kale."

"_Gezzz._"

Ino gagal.

"Mas!" panggil Sakura datar.

"Apa lo?!" sahut Sasuke galak duluan.

Sakura manyun. "Mas tau ndak, mas itu cakep…"

"Ehm. Terus?" Sasuke mati-matian pasang muka tengil, padahal dalem hati udah senam poco-poco saking girangnya.

"Aku kalah cakep dari mas. Mas ayam cantik banget deh! Suer! Makanya mas mau yah, jadi perwakilan kelompok kita?"

Aura gelap menyelimuti Sasuke yang lagi nyilangin tangan itu.

_Suer tekewer-kewer. Kalau ini fanfic bukan khusus bulan puasa dan rate-M. Nih cewe ndeso udah gue cipok-cipokin gemesss!_ Jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

"Jadi, mau kan mas?" tanya Sakura kedip-kedipin mata sok imut. Sasuke tersenyum lembut lalu berubah jadi cengiran iblis.

"NGIMPI?!"

Sakura gagal.

Sementara Deidara dan Orochimaru udah siap bawa kotak _make up_ dan baju sailor _a la_ AKB 48. "Yuhuuu! Kita udah _ready to go_ chiiiin!"

"Huh, sebenernya gue gak mau manfaatin bang Shika sih. Gue gak mau maksa dia Hin. Lagian lo dapet dari mana ide kayak gitu?!" kata Ino.

"Um, saya teh disuruh sama a'a Naruto." jawab Hinata malu-malu. Eh sekarang udah panggil a'a toh rupanya.

"Sama, kalo mas Sasuke ndak mau biarin aja." Sambung Sakura.

"Taruhan deh, pasti bang Shika dan Sasuke gak bakal mau walaupun hadiahnya Lamborghini atau odong-odong sekalipun." Kata Ino lagi.

"Betul! Taruhan deh. Kalo mas Sasuke mau, aku rela jadi istrinya beneran!" sahut Sakura antusias.

"Ya! Gue juga, kalo bang Shikamaru sampe bersedia. Gue pasti gak akan nolak deh kalo dia lamar!" timpal Ino.

Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Kalian jangan sembarangan ngomongin pernikahan atuh. Sampe janji segala di bulan puasa. Kalian teh harus tepatin kalo emang itu terjadi." Ucap Hinata memperingatkan.

"Justru karena kita tahu, bang Shikamaru dan Sasuke gak bakal mau, makanya kita berani ngomong begitu. Ya kan, Sak?" kata Ino. Sakura mengangguk.

Diam-diam Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang mencuri dengar, kini membara! Mereka pun mendekati kerumunan teman-temannya.

"_Guys,_ jadi lomba gak sih? Mana _make up _dan kostumnya? Keburu pihak lawan colong _start_ duluan nih!" ketus Sasuke.

"Iya, gimana sih, katanya mau menang?!" dukung Shikamaru.

"Bental, oe siapin dulu pellengkapanya!" seru Tenten menutupi rasa girangnya. Sementara Shikamaru dan Sasuke kembali untuk duduk menunggu di depan sana.

Di belakang, yang lain pada cekikikan saling tos-tosan.

"Akting kalian hebat!" seru Naruto tertahan.

"Ah, ide a'a Naruto yang luar binasa atuh…" sahut Hinata.

.

==00==00==00==

.

_**Tara!**_

Seluruh penonton _jawdropped_ dengan air liur mengucur berliter-liter.

Sasuke pakai bando kuping kelinci warna merah muda. _Make up_ tipis menyelimuti wajahnya. Kemeja sailor cewek lengan pendek lengkap dengan dasi unyunya. Rok rempel, stoking sebetis dan _flat shoes_ hitam renda putih.

Shikamaru dikuncir dua tinggi-tinggi pake pita. Baju dan _make up_ sama kayak Sasuke.

Tapi sayang! Mereka kalah!

"KALAH?!" teriak Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Mereka pun menoleh ke Deidara dan Orochimaru yang lagi ngasah kuku biar mengkilap. Mereka ternyata udah rapih dan duduk manis!

"Um, udah selesai ciiin? Lama amat, tapi gapapa. Gue sebagai senior di bidang ini bisa maklumin kalian kok." Ujar Orochimaru mengibaskan rambutnya. Ia terlihat manis sekali dengan _sailor_ putih hitam. Begitu juga Deidara yang polesan _make up_-nya sangat professional.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke sesek napas. Namun sembuh secara tiba-tiba karena mereka ingat janji Ino dan Sakura.

_Khukhukhu. Berkorban demi cinta, tidak apa-apa._

* * *

**Skor. Karang Taruna 1 – 2 Ojek Akatsuki**.

* * *

Lomba keempat: **Bel "Gombal" Gambel**

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Deidara dan Orochimaru (mereka masih dengan dandanan AKB 48) duduk di garis _finish_ sana. Sementara Itachi dan Naruto bersiap di garis start, di atas sepeda… roda tiga.

Jadi begini peraturannya. Itachi harus merayu Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Naruto harus merayu Deidara dan Orochiamaru. Singkatnya, menggoda tim lawan hingga hatinya meluluh di ajang Gombal ini!

"Bersedia…? Siap…? Seraaaang…!" seru Anko. Itachi dan Naruto pun mengayuh sepeda roda tiga yang udah dihias dengan beberapa tangkai bendera merah putih mini. Berhubung sepeda roda tiga itu harusnya dikayuh oleh anak di bawah lima tahun, Itachi dan Naruto pun sedikit kesulitan mengayuh pedal mininya.

Setelah berulangkali geplak-geplakan di tengah jalan menuju _finish_ hingga sempat srempet-srempetan hingga roda-roda mungil nan malang itu copot-copotan. Itachi dan Naruto pun terjungkal jungkir balik guling-guling ke depan untungnya sukses ngerem tepat di depan 'sasaran'nya.

_**Ckiiit!**_ _Sound effect – ngerem gituloh_.

Mereka ngerem dalam keadaan sebelah lutut di tanah, kaya pangeran mau ngelamar tuan putri deh! Naruto buru-buru nurunin poninya. Nutupin alisnya gituuu.

Itachi tengah memakai kemeja hitam yang dua kancingnya terbuka dengan menggigit sekuntum mawar merah.

Naruto dengan kostum dangdut roma irama (putih-putih, lengan dan celana cutbray, kilau-kilau benang emas. Oh ya, tak lupa jambang palsu yang berwarna hitam!).

"Bloon banget, rambutnya pirang, jambang palsunya item! Mana _matching_!" komen Ino.

"Lagian sopo toh yang dandanin Naruto begitu? Emang'e mau konser dangdutan dimana?" timpal Sakura.

"EHM!" seorang bapak-bapak pirang mirip Naruto versi tua ada di belakang Sakura dan Ino. "Itu karya gue. Masalah gitu buat lo?!"

Sakura dan Ino nyengir gak enak. Ternyata pak Yondy yang mendandani Naruto. Sementara Fugaku menyilangkan tangan dan tersenyum bangga. "Keren deh anak gue."

"Neng Shika, ikut abang dangdutan yuk…!" rayu Itachi.

"Najis lo." Sahut Shikamaru tepat dugaan.

"Dek, Sasu. Cantik deh." Itachi beralih ke Sasuke.

"Dari pada lo, **keriputan**!" jawab Sasuke penuh penekanan.

_**JLEB**_.

"Deidara…" panggil Naruto lembut. Deidara dan Orochimaru yang emang asalnya memiliki jiwa feminin itu pun hanya tersipu-sipu tatkala cowok idola Bojong Konoha tengah berusaha mendapatkan hatinya, walau dengan dandanan yang luar biasa salah.

"Mawar itu merah, tulip itu biru, kuning adalah rambut kita berdua…"

"Iiih…" gumam Deidara malu-malu.

"Mbah Orochima—eh mbak Orochimaru maksudku." ralat Naru setelah mendapat _deathglare_ dari Orochimaru.

"Hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga itulah kata para pujangga…!"

"Uuh…" gumam Orochimaru manja. Kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya pun terlontar dengan manis dari Naruto.

Deidara dan Orochimaru udah klepek-klepek.

"Jadi… maukah engkau…" Orochimaru dan Deidara mengangguk-angguk, Naruto melanjutkan perkataanya… "Jadi kekasihku… Hinata?"

Hening.

"WHATSSSS?!" OroDei histeris. "Jadi lo ngerayu kita sambil bayangin Hinata?"

_Pantes gak muntah-muntah._ Batin Sasuke ngelongok ke sebelah.

"OH! LO SUKA SAMA GEBETAN GUE?!" kata Itachi yang tadinya lagi bersimpuh di depan Shikamaru, tiba-tiba bangkit dan kejeduk dagu Shikamaru. Shika pun menjerit.

"Gebetan doang kan?" sahut Naru ketus. Itachi dan Naru pun adu bacot sambil geplak-geplakan.

"YAK, Waktu habis!" seru Anko. "Kali ini tidak ada yang menang. Maka skor tetap 1 – 2 untuk Akatsuki! Jadi pemenangnya adalah… perkumpulan ojek AKATSUKI~!"

* * *

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Jerit Akatsuki kegirangan sambil melompat berbutan meluk-melukin kado raksasa tersebut.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke mendengus narik lengan 'calon istri masing-masing'.

"Lho?" Ino dan Sakura kaget karena cowok dengan dandanan manis a la AKB 48 menarik mereka.

"Inget janji kalian." Ketus Sasuke memicingkan mata. Ih, cantik banget deh kalo lagi judes begitu.

"Kita gak sengaja tau dari Naruto loh, kalo kalian janji sesuatu sebelumnya." Sambung Shikamaru berdusta, padahal dia dan Sasuke mencuri dengar.

Sakura dan Ino pun memerah. Nampaknya keempat remaja tersebut sibuk bernegosiasi perihal masa depan mereka. Tak peduli kawan-kawan satu timnya menangis tersedu-sedu…

"Hiks… kita kalah, Hin." Kata Naruto. "Aku galaaaau banget deh, Hin."

"Sabar atuh a'…"

"Kamu hibur aku dong. Galau nih…" ucap Naruto maksa.

"I-iya. Aku teh harus gimana?"

"Janji ya kamu pasti mau? Harus mau loh?"

"I-iya deh…"

"Abis lebaran, nikah sama aku, ya, Hin?"

**Blush**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter VI – Selesai.

_**Balada Ramdhan: d'Bojong Konoha – END!**_

==00==00==00==

**Yeah! Selamat Ulang Tahun ke-67 tanah airku, Indonesia! Selamat hari raya idul fitri juga, lusa kan lebaran? Ohoho.**

**Credits:**

Thanks to:** Ame no Onna 98, Rei Jo / Jorydane Sugiyama, dan Ishimaru Yamato / Isnanto Yamato **(gomen sebelumnya salah ketik, udah kubenerin ya xD ihihi) atas sumbangan ide lomba aneh bin ajaibnya xD you rock, guys! Terutama buat **Jo** yang kasih bait sair anehnya. Wakaka. And special thanks for all readers of course ^^


End file.
